Consecuencias de una promesa
by Magguie Aino
Summary: ¿Que tipo de consecuencias acarrea el hacer una promesa? La vida a veces nos trae muchas sorpresas siempre inesperadas y un tanto complicadas , en alguna ocasión sufrimos tanto que nos perdemos en la agonía, pero debemos darnos cuenta el amor siempre sera una cura para nuestros corazones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas espero que se encuentren muy bien, hoy vengo con este nuevo proyecto que espero les sea de su agrado deje por mucho tiempo la escritura y esta vez estoy regresando en ello, si tengo alguna falta de ortografía por favor haganmelo saber, bueno para empezar este pequeño fanfic esta dedicado a una persona especial para mi y esa es mi querida Naiara Moon quien es prácticamente una hermana mayor para mi, este 17 cumple años y con esto doy por iniciado su obsequio con los personajes que ella me pidió espero sean también de su agrado, los capitulos seran entre cuatro o cinco aun no esta bien claro pero los iré subiendo poco a poco solo les pido un poco de su paciencia, también quisiera agradecer a mi beta quien me ayudado bastante con esto y ya sin mas por decir mas que ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS UNNIE NAI! damos por iniciar la lectura.**

 **los personajes que son utilizados en este fic son propiedad de naoko takeushi excepto uno que es de mi autoria y los uso sin fines de lucro.**

El viento comenzaba a soplar y las cortinas de aquella habitación se movían constantemente. La noche caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio, mientras que la luna brillaba con intensidad iluminando todo a su alrededor, filtrándose a través de la ventana de aquella habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, dentro de esta se podía apreciar con nitidez el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba, había ropa limpia y sucia tirada y colgada por todos lados. Algunas botellas de licor yacían sobre el piso, unas completamente vacías y otras más totalmente estrelladas, basura y restos de comida, que sabía quién sabe cuánto tiempo tenían ahí tiradas, el olor a cigarro y alcohol era devastador, simplemente su alrededor parecía un inmundo basurero, todo esto solo era una pequeña parte de la desastrosa vida que llevaba aquella persona que ahora mismo se encontraba inconsciente sobre una desordenada cama.

Seiya Kou hacia algunos años había tenido una vida muy distinta a la que ahora llevaba, es decir, tenía un buen trabajo en el que se desempeñaba perfectamente, sus padres le habían dado la gerencia en una de las tantas famosas sucursales en las que eran dueños, donde se vendían juguetes para niños. Desde que había empezado la universidad se la habían dejado a su cuidado para que fuese tomando responsabilidades y se fuera desenvolviendo en el negocio del comercio tanto nacional como internacionalmente y realmente no los había defraudado ya que en la universidad siempre llevo notas excelentes hasta que se graduó de ella y el negocio prosperaba cada vez más, además que solía hacer donaciones a personas con bajos recursos y en temporadas navideñas obsequiaba juguetes a los orfanatos y los niños que vivían en las calles, simplemente había nacido para ese trabajo y realmente lo disfrutaba. Otro punto en el que se distinguía es que solía ser muy cuidadoso con respecto a su apariencia, iba de traje a la oficina o bien podía ir con ropa normal pero nunca perdía el encanto que siempre lo había caracterizado, también se distinguía por ser una persona sana, sin ninguna adicción, no había en el que no se ejercitara aunque fuera por un rato debido a su apretada agenda, el alcohol, el cigarro, las apuestas y la droga eran algo que odiaba con todo sus ser y todo mundo pero sin embargo a pesar de todo eso algo que lograba llamar la atención de los demás era su inmensa felicidad inclusive solían decir que él era el hombre más afortunado de la faz de la tierra por el simple hecho de tener a lado al amor de su vida.

Rei Hino, era aquella persona, una hermosa jovencita de piel clara y cabellera negra por la cual agradecía a Dios todos los días el permitirle tenerla a su lado, a pesar de ser seis años mayor que ella, cada día a su lado era único y siempre procuraba disfrutarlo al máximo. Por las mañanas al sentir el primer rayo del sol colarse a través de las blancas cortinas se despertaba y la contemplaba por un rato para después despertarla con un ataque de besitos mientras que le hacía cosquillas arrancándole carcajadas que se escuchaban por toda la casa, era un despertar magnifico en todo su esplendor y a ambos les gustaba esa compañía mutua.

A la pelinegra siempre le había encantado cada detalle que él le brindaba, y no se refería precisamente a lo material, Seiya nunca dejo de decirle al oído cuanto la amaba y todos los sueños futuros que tenía planeados a su lado. Siempre que llegaba de trabajar a pesar de siempre traer consigo las llaves de su casa tocaba el timbre esperando a que ella le abriera con esa sonrisa tan peculiar que solo a él le dedicaba, antes de ingresar siempre solía dedicarle un pequeño alago, poema o piropo mientras que se colocaba de rodillas y le obsequiaba una hermosa rosa blanca para después entrar cantando obligándola a bailar después de haber aceptado su obsequio entre bromas risas y besos.

Podría decirse que todo era felicidad, y para ella esos pequeños detalles que, aunque para muchos son insignificantes y cursis para Rei significaban mucho ya que solo lograban enamorarla más, sin embargo, poco a poco todo comenzó a cambiar y eso el pelinegro lo notaba claramente, a pesar de que la joven le aseguraba que no pasaba nada, que solo eran producto de su imaginación, el notaba que su relación no era como antes.

Seiya siempre había sido algo distraído y bromista, a veces un tanto despistado, pero cuando se trataba de su amada siempre prestaba mucha atención y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella sonrisa tan cálida? No lo sabía, pero lo que si tenía claro es que su sonrisa ya no era cálida más bien ahora era forzada, apagada y sin vida, como si algo le ocurriese y aquella luz que tanto le caracterizaba se desvanecía poco a poco. Cada vez que él se acercaba para besarla correspondía con ímpetu, pero ahora apenas y le respondía, lo evadía por completo, parecía que todo había cambiado entre ellos, la notaba siempre distraída y bastante distante, inclusive en más de una ocasión habían tenido pequeñas discusiones sobre lo que le ocurría, sin embargo, Rei solo pasaba de él como si ni siquiera existiese , cada vez que se peleaban ella salía furiosa de aquel apartamento y no volvía hasta tantas horas de la noche o simplemente no regresaba hasta el día siguiente.

Cuan estúpido se sentía ahora al darse cuenta que había cometido un error muy grande al no averiguar antes lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora que lo pensaba era más que evidente, los cambios de humor las veces que no se encontraba en casa, cuando salía y no decía a donde se dirigía, las veces que no quería intimar con el por qué según ella estaba muy cansada, todo absolutamente todo encajaba, se sentía devastado y estúpido ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? Desde que ella última vez que la vio y se enteró de todo no pudo más, sus temores eran peores de los que había podido imaginar, aquellos sueños por los que tanto vivió y por los que tanto lucho ahora estaban totalmente destrozados, sin esperanza, su corazón quedo hecho trizas y simplemente se dejó derrotar, no había día, tarde o noche que el llanto no le ganara, sentía su alma romperse con cada recuerdo, los "te amo" que se profesaban al despertar, al atardecer y al anochecer ya no llegaron más, aquellas sonrisas que anteriormente indicaban su felicidad se desvanecieron y los abrazos que alguna vez le abrigaron quedaron en el olvido dejándolo totalmente desprotegido, pronto el alcohol comenzó a gobernar su vida y cada que su corazón sufría se refugiaba en los brazos de aquel horrendo vicio, aquel que tanto había despreciado ahora lo cobijaba en ese crudo invierno que su corazón gobernaba, su físico comenzaba a deteriorarse y su trabajo había empeorado, sus padres al saber lo que estaba pasando decidieron ayudarle pero este parecía haber muerto en vida tristes al ver como su hijo se perdía tomaron el mando de la empresa nuevamente y no permitieron que regresara hasta que estuviese con mejor actitud, pero el simplemente se estaba dejando morir y esta noche solo era una pequeña muestra de lo que por tres años había estado viviendo.

Pronto el sol comenzó a destellar a través de la ventana mientras que el trinar de las aves anunciaba el inicio de un nuevo día, más sin embargo eso a él poco le importaba.

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo tratando de acostumbrarse al destello incesante del sol mientras que fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando por la molestia que le causaba, se estiro un poco sobre su cama con pereza y se restregó los ojos, la resaca comenzaba afectarle y a ponerlo de bastante mal humor, así que para no seguir sintiendo aquella molestia se acomodó con torpeza debajo de su cobertor cerrando los ojos nuevamente, pero cuando estaba ya por quedarse profundamente dormido un fuerte azotón proveniente de la puerta de su habitación le regreso a la conciencia total.

— ¡Muy buenos días bello durmiente!

Aquella voz cantarina había sido como un taladro para sus oídos. Molesto por no ser la primera vez que hacía lo mismo llevó sus manos a sus oídos y sin hacerle caso se dio media vuelta en su cama, pretendiendo continuar con su propósito inicial, dormir, pero ella no se lo dejaría tan fácilmente, así que se acercó a la cama y comenzó a tirar de la cobija que le cubría.

— ¡Déjame solo ¿Quieres?! No soporto tu presencia — se expresó el pelinegro mientras seguía aferrándose de la cobija con enojo.

— Vamos Seiya no puedes estar hablando enserio es casi medio día y hay, muchas cosas por hacer y lo primero que haremos es poner en orden todo éste… basurero — seguía insistiendo la rubia mientras jalaba con más fuerza.

— Estoy cansado de que vengas diario a molestarme y si hay un basurero en mi casa no es problema tuyo.

— ¡Tonto! Podrías pescar alguna enfermedad con toda esta suciedad de verdad me preocupo por ti.

— ¡No seas hipócrita Minako, dices estar preocupada por mi cuando eso no es verdad, solo lárgate de aquí, no eres más que una metiche! —Gritó

— ¡Eres un verdadero idiota! Claro que me preocupo por ti, si Rei estuviese aquí…

— ¡Cállate! Ni se te ocurra mencionar su nombre otra vez, no tienes ningún derecho a siquiera mencionarla. — Gritó con enfado sin dejarle terminar lo que iba a decir al mencionar a aquélla persona por la que tanto estaba sufriendo.

— ¡No me voy a callar!, ya me colmaste la paciencia Kou, si la menciono es porque tengo tanto derecho como tú, ella era mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana, no puedes seguir de esta forma, solo te estás haciendo daño, ¡Entiende! — La rubia con un dejo de preocupación d se expresó siendo ignorada por ya alterado acompañante.

— ¡Tú no tienes ni puta idea lo que siento! —alzó su voz exasperado — ¡Tenía un sueño con ella, íbamos a casarnos, tendríamos a nuestros hijos, los veríamos nacer, los criaríamos juntos, jugaríamos con ellos, los veríamos graduarse, formar su propia familia y seriamos al final una familia feliz y con los años pasaríamos a la vejes, pero todos esos sueños se fueron a la basura aquel maldito día en que la vi por última vez! —Todo aquello lo dijo de un solo golpe, dejando que todo el dolor que tenía en su corazón saliera en unos pocos segundos, reprochándole a ella por ocultarle lo sucedido — ¡Así que no digas que me entiendes, porque tú no comprendes mi maldito dolor! —golpeó sus puños contra el colchón haciendo que ella diese un paso hacia atrás.

Cada palabra que salía de aquéllos labios, se clavaban en el pecho de la rubia como unas filosas dagas, lastimándola profundamente. Su corazón se estrujaba al oír como todos sus sueños y esperanzas se habían roto desde aquél día en que todo había terminado con Rei. Ahora cada vez que veía a Seiya por mucho que el moreno la odiase, sentía pena por él. Ya no era el mismo hombre que era antes, se había vuelto un completo idiota dejando atrás aquel chico divertido que había enamorado profundamente a su mejor amiga. La mirada que le estaba echando ahora Seiya hacía que su alma llorase, porque en ella no se reflejaba nada, estaba completamente vacía, sin luz y atormentada por algo que Mina sabía y que no debieron haberle ocultado.

— Seiya, trata de calmarte por favor — su voz era calmada a la vez que intentaba ocultar el llanto que pedía a gritos salir de lo profundo de su ser — entiendo lo que sientes pero…

— ¡Cállate! Tu no entiendes nada — gruñó entre dientes — tú no puedes comprender mi deseo de ser padre — ella iba responder pero no le dejó que hablase — ¡Tú! —la señalizó con su dedo como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo — A los diecisiete fuiste madre de aquél pequeño bastardo que tienes por hijo, así que no digas que me comprendes, lo único que tuviste que hacer fue abrirte de piernas como la maldita golfa que eres…

No dejó que terminase, no le importaba las veces que se metiera con ella o la insultara, pero atreverse a llamarle a su hijo bastardo era lo peor que podía haber hecho ya que para una madre su hijo era lo más sagrado. Con todas las fuerzas que su brazo le permitía, le proporcionó una cachetada dejando su mano marcada en su rostro, haciendo que instintivamente el moreno llevase su mano a la marca que ella le había dejado.

— ¡No te permito que hables de mi hijo de esa manera! —con su mano aun levantada en el aire, clavó sus ojos llenos de furia en aquella mirada vacía —no me importa que a mí me insultes las veces que sean necesarias, pero con mi niño no te atrevas a meterte porque juro que saco las uñas por él ¡Así que no vuelvas hacerlo! ¡Tú más que nadie sabes lo que realmente pasó! ¡Cómo puedes tratarme así! —Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio como él se levantaba de cama a tropezones y la detenía con sus manos pero lo único que hizo ella fue alejarlo.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —lo repudió como si tuviese una enfermedad extraña.

— Mina discúlpame, no fue mi… —sus palabras quedaron en el aire por la interrupción de aquella mujer que solo había intentado ayudarle.

— ¡Ya has dicho bastante por hoy Seiya! Lo peor que pudiste haber hecho es meterte con lo que más amo. Si deseabas que no te volviera molestar pues ¡Felicidades! lo has conseguido — con aquellas palabras estaba decidida a irse y cumplir su promesa de no volver a molestarlo aunque sabía que le estaba fallando a su mejor amiga.

Para Mina había sido suficiente por el día de hoy, no podía continuar en ese lugar, había intentado no llorar pero las palabras que utilizó el pelinegro le habían dolido demasiado, así que solo pudo salir rápido dejándolo completamente solo como él había querido estar, sabía que si Rei ahora mismo estuviese presente les estaría riñendo severamente, primero a él por decir las cosas enfadado y sin pensar y a ella por no cumplir la promesa que le había hecho en aquel día, aun podía recordar claramente la noche en la que la pelinegra había llegado llorando desconsoladamente a su apartamento, preocupándola en demasía para contarle el inicio de toda aquélla pesadilla en la que ahora seguían metidos.

— _Minako ábreme… por favor necesito… necesito hablar contigo urgentemente —con dificultad lograba hablar aquélla voz mientras tocaba desesperada hasta que le abrieron._

— _¿Rei?, ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora? ¿Qué tienes, porque vienes así?—le cuestionó mirando el reloj de pared que estaba en la sala observando que eran alrededor de las doce de la madrugada._

— _Perdona si te desperté, espero no haber despertado a tu hijo pero realmente necesito hablar contigo, lo que tengo que decirte es algo serio. —contestó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la ya preocupada ojiazul con desesperación._

— _No te preocupes por eso, Izumi sigue dormido—correspondió al abrazo intentando calmarle—porque mejor no pasamos, preparo un té y me cuentas con más calma._

 _Al cerrar la puerta de la entrada Minako llevó a su amiga a la sala para después dirigirse a la cocina y traer con ella una bandeja en las que traía unas galletas y un par de humantes tazas de té, tomó asiento a su lado y después de comer en silencio Minako esperó paciente que su acompañante le comenzara a contar lo que la tenía de ese modo._

— _Hace unos días… comencé a sentirme un poco extraña al principio no le quise tomar importancia ya que pensé que estaba relacionado con el problema de úlcera y gastritis que el médico ya me había diagnosticado, pero al pasar los días empecé a notar diferentes síntomas, sentía debilidad, fatiga y náuseas, pensaba que sería embarazo, pero quedó descartado cuando me hice la prueba en más de una ocasión… pero, una mañana al ir al baño a vomitar arroje sangre y me asusté mucho así que decidí ir al médico sin que Seiya se enterara lo que pasaba— hizo una pausa la pelinegra para controlar el llanto, respiró profundamente y miró fijamente a Mina quien la escuchaba con atención— no le he dicho ni sabe lo que me ha estado pasando, se lo he tratado de ocultar ya no quiero que se preocupe… hoy… hoy me entregaron los resultados de las pruebas que me mando a hacer el médico… y…— no pudo seguir porque un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió._

 _La rubia, estaba totalmente preocupada intuía que lo que su amiga estaba a punto de decirle no era para nada una buena noticia al ver como se desmoronaba literalmente frente a sus ojos, respiró profundamente como preparándose para escuchar lo que le diría, la tomo entre sus brazos, la sostuvo por algunos minutos mientras que le acariciaba la espalda de forma maternal y finalmente al ver que se le dificultaba continuar decidió ella seguir con la conversación._

— _Rei… dime que… ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?_

— _Dijo que el diagnostico que tenía sobre mi gastritis y la ulcera no fue el correcto, al parecer lo que realmente tengo es… es cáncer… cáncer de estómago—rompió en llanto una vez más mientras que se lanzaba desesperada a los brazos de la rubia._

— _¡¿Qué dijiste?! Rei, no puede ser, dime… dime que es una broma, porque si no lo es, déjame decirte que no me está haciendo ninguna gracia—con sorpresivo temor Mina se separó de ella mientras fijaba su mirada con la de ella, tratando de encontrar la verdad._

— _No estoy jugando, es verdad lo que te digo, jamás jugaría con algo así_

— _Pero... entonces si es así, con… con el avance de la medicina que hay ahora podrás curarte amiga—con nerviosismo trataba de infundir animo en su amiga tomándola de las manos— miraremos… miraremos a los mejores médicos y… y así tu…_

— _No… no es así…—la morena le interrumpió._

— _¡¿Cómo qué no?!—exclamó son desesperación— No seas negativa estoy segura que…_

 _—_ _¡No Mina!… ya no hay tiempo… ya es demasiado tarde…—entre sollozos hablaba la morena tratando de mantener la calma para explicarle mejor a su amiga._

 _—_ _¿Qué?… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _—_ _El cáncer que tengo está muy avanzado, se encuentra en fase terminal, no…no me queda mucho tiempo._

El recordar todo eso provocó en ella una gran nostalgia, desde ese día le hizo prometer no decirle nada a nadie más y mucho menos a Seiya, por supuesto que ella al principio se había negado rotundamente ya que el joven tenía todo el derecho de enterarse y Mina sabía muy en el fondo que todo terminaría para mal, le hizo saber a ella que tarde o temprano él se enteraría y las consecuencias que todo esto traería, pero ella no escuchaba de razones y simplemente terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de Rei.

Después de ese día, su amiga sufrió demasiado cayendo incluso en depresión, por su parte Seiya comenzaba a sospechar que algo malo estaba pasando e incluso le cuestionó en más de una ocasión pero ella solo lo evadía ocasionando que la tensión entre la pareja acrecentara, al final siempre terminaban peleando porque él creía que lo engañaba con alguien más sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, Mina estuvo tentada en contarle todo a Seiya en varias ocasiones porque no soportaba el hecho de ver como su amiga lloraba destrozada todos los días de esa forma tan dolorosa y todo a causa de su terquedad, suficiente tenía ya con ver como aquélla enfermedad la estaba acabando poco a poco y es que las constantes náuseas y el dolor estomacal le impedían probar bocado alguno provocando que bajara rápidamente de peso, la medicación era tan fuerte que la tenían la mayor parte del tiempo postrada en cama, aun no sabía de donde es que ella podía sacar tanta fortaleza para no dejarse caer enfrente de su amado, pero Mina era la única testigo del sufrimiento que padecía, cada día la veía peor y eso la desesperaba, diario iba a su casa con su bebé para hacerla olvidar un poco la agonía y le ayudaba un poco con los deberes de su hogar para no levantar más sospechas arriesgando incluso su propio trabajo por las veces en las que faltaba por ir a ayudarle o llevarla al doctor, pero sin duda alguna lo que más le dolía era cuando tenía que irse de su casa para ir a su propio departamento y atender su pequeño Izumi que tan solo tenía dos años de edad.

Con el llanto anegando a sus ojos a causa de todo lo que recordaba se limpió con un pañuelo y sin más se dirigió rumbo al único lugar en el que desde hacía tres años podía desahogarse con libertad, quizá en otros tiempos se hubiera refugiado en los brazos de Rei, aquélla amiga que siempre la apoyó como si fuese su propia hermana pero ahora no la tenía a su lado.

Antes de llegar a aquél lugar se dirigió a una florería, compró unas rosas blancas y se encaminó a su destino final con mucho pesar, cuando estuvo frente a su destino no pudo soportar un segundo más aquel vacío que estaba sintiendo y se dejó caer de rodillas, soltando aquél agonizante llanto que estuvo reteniendo desde que salió de aquella habitación, abrazó el ramo de rosas como si estuviese abrazando a su propia amiga buscando su protección, su consuelo, más sin embargo no logró sentir nada más que soledad, los gritos que dejaba escapar a causa de su dolor detonaban una gran culpa que sentía al no poder hacer realidad los deseos que en el lecho de muerte su amiga le hizo prometer haciéndola sentir una traidora.

 _Después de aquéllos meses de agonía viendo cómo su vida se le escapaba de las manos poco a poco Mina permaneció al lado de Rei, incluso en aquéllas ocasiones en las recaía teniéndose que quedar en el hospital internada en más de una ocasión sin que Seiya se enterara de nada provocando con ello malos entendidos y constantes discusiones entre ambos sumiéndola aún más en aquélla depresión, en la que Mina siempre batallaba para que pudiera salir._

 _La rubia se encontraba en la farmacia comprando la medicina que su amiga necesitaba cuando recibió una llamada de la misma diciéndole que algo andaba mal y que necesitaba que la llevase al hospital, alarmada terminó de pagar y se dirigió a la casa encontrándola seminconsciente, sin titubeos, llamó a una ambulancia y antes de que pudiera perder la conciencia por completo le pidió que llamase a Seiya. Ahora se encontraba ahí en el hospital general de Tokio de pie paseando de un lado a otro llorando nerviosa mientras se tronaba los nudillos justo afuera de la sala de urgencias esperando por alguna información sobre su amiga quien había ingresado desde hacía un buen rato, intentó preguntar a las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí. Pero ninguna le proporcionaba información alguna alegando que tenía que esperar al médico para que le diera alguna información desesperándola un más de lo que ya estaba, tomó aire en más de una ocasión y cuando creyó que no saldría nadie aun las puertas se abrieron dejándole ver al médico que desde hacía algunos meses había estado atendiendo a su amiga._

— _Dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra Rei doctor?—preguntó reflejando angustia en su rostro._

— _No te mentiré Mina, ambos sabemos de antemano lo mal que le ha caído el cáncer y el tratamiento, además siendo este cáncer ya terminal somos conscientes de las consecuencias que acarrean—el médico le explicaba con seriedad mientras que su rostro cambiaba a uno bastante preocupante._

— _Eso... eso quiere... ¿Quiere decir que?..._

— _El cáncer ha sido demasiado agresivo y se ha extendido a una velocidad increíble, lo que quiero decir es que Rei ha llegado a su límite, le queda poco tiempo de vida—continuó mientras que la tomaba de los brazos y le ayudaba a sentarse al ver como palidecía._

— _No… mi amiga no puede…ella no… debe ser una horrible pesadilla doctor tan solo… tan solo tiene veinte años—con voz entrecortada decía mientras que se lanzaba a los brazos de este llorando con desesperación provocando en el médico y los que los rodeaban una pena al verla de esa forma tan desecha._

— _De verdad lo siento, hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por alargar su vida, pero su cuerpo no puede soportar más._

— _¿Cuánto?... ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?_

— _Temo decir que le quedan menos de cuarenta y ocho horas—sentenció el mientras que Mina lloraba con ahínco._

 _Cuando pudo calmarse un poco se soltó de aquellos brazos y se dirigió lentamente al cuarto de terapia intensiva encontrando a la morena postrada en aquélla cama con el rostro completamente demacrado, con un nudo en la garganta respiró profundamente y con lentitud se fue acercando a su lado notándola completamente pálida mientras estaba dormida, se limpió una traicionera lagrima y comenzó a acariciar su sedosa cabellera con inmensa ternura, habían pasado al menos diez minutos cuando observo como su acompañante abría con dificultad sus ojos._

— _Mina…— la nombró mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa_

— _Dime Rei — respondió triste mientras sostenía una de sus manos_

— _No, estés triste… no llores por favor… si lo haces te pondrás fea y arrugada— con dificultad hablaba debido al dolor que tenía en su estomago_

— _Pues lo siento por mi cara porque no… puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma._

— _Mina, discúlpame… he sido una egoísta todo este tiempo, solo...—hizo una pausa por el dolor y continuó— solo te he hecho sufrir, tú has dado todo para ayudarme e incluso has tenido que batallar conmigo sola, has arriesgado todo… —lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su pálido rostro dejando salir su agonía— incluso has arriesgado tu valioso tiempo y todo por mi egoísmo, perdóname._

— _No digas eso, tu no deseaste tener esta horrible enfermedad además es lo menos que he podido hacer, tu siempre has estado junto a mí, en las buenas y en las malas te debo mucho sin ti no hubiese podido salir adelante con mi pequeño yo sola, además tu y yo aunque no llevemos la misma sangre somos... somos…_

— _Hermanas…— completó Rei la frase, para después ambas terminar llorando abrazadas consolándose la una a la otra._

 _Pasado algunos minutos y presintiendo las pocas horas que ya le quedaban, Rei se separó de Mina un poco a su pesar y débilmente así como su cuerpo se lo permitía le limpió las lágrimas que caían de aquéllos ojos azulados viendo en ella lo frágil que se notaba la rubia, justo así como aquélla vez en la que aquél hombre despreciable la había hecho sufrir de la peor manera posible, ahora lo único que le dolía era dejarla sola porque a fin de cuentas desde muy niñas ambas se habían tenido que cuidar la una a la otra, pero algo que más le inquietaba era Seiya, su amor, sabía que al enterarse de la situación en la que estaba ahora reaccionaria de forma bastante negativa, se sentiría estúpido, culpable y todo por no haberse enterado, por no haber hecho nada, por juzgarle erróneamente creyendo que le había engañado con otro y a final caería en una horrible depresión al no tenerla a su lado así que antes de partir de este mundo, tenía que arreglar todo este embrollo ya que ahora ella no podrá estar presente, pero su amiga si lo estaría y solo esperaba que ella le aceptase una última petición._

— _Mina… me… me imagino que ya le has avisado a Seiya dónde me encuentro ¿Verdad?— vio como la rubia asintió_

— _Si, lo hice como me lo indicaste antes de que llegara la ambulancia a tu casa y perdieras el conocimiento, así que no tardará en llegar, me dijo estaba por arribar al aeropuerto después de aquél viaje que hizo a Corea para cerrar el contrato._

— _Gracias la verdad quisiera… pedirte un último favor… antes de que llegue— la morena le imploraba en pausas a causa del insoportable dolor que estaba sintiendo_

— _Claro lo que sea dímelo ¿Qué favor necesitas que haga?_

— _Mina, se… sé que ya no… podré salir de aquí—un nudo en la garganta le hacía difícil expresarse— lo presiento…— tomó de las manos a su desecha amiga y continuó—quiero pedirte que seas feliz, yo no podré estar aquí junto a ustedes, al menos no corpóreamente… pero… quiero que salgas adelante… que no te dejes caer tan fácilmente… y… te quiero pedir que ayudes a Seiya, sé que la pasara muy mal, cuando se entere de todo sufrirá como no tienes idea incluso… te llegará a agredir, insultar e ignorar pero prométeme … prométeme que… estarás a su lado, que no lo dejaras solo en ningún momento y le darás… aquella felicidad que yo no puedo darle, esa que ambos necesitan y que tanto se merecen._

 _La rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver la angustia y desesperación reflejada en aquel rostro, sentía que lo que le pedía era mucho, no sabía qué hacer, ella misma no podía ni siquiera subirse el ánimo ahora mismo, así que dudaba que pudiera hacer algo con Seiya más adelante, además de que no comprendía lo que su amiga trató de decirle al pedirle que le diera a él la felicidad que ella no podría darle._

— _Pero yo… yo no creo poder siquiera conmigo misma._

— _Por favor… amiga… prométemelo— la morena le insistía con desesperación._

— _Te… te lo prometo— finalmente cedió la rubia ante la insistencia de Rei._

— _Gracias— dijo esta por ultimo justo después de que Seiya ingresara armando un alboroto._

Después de aquel día en el que ambos perdieron a Rei Hino su vida fue muy distinta, Mina trató de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho. A diario se levantaba tomando siempre la foto que se encontraba en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama, aquélla en donde ambas se tenían abrazadas mientras que se encontraban sucias de lodo a causa de una travesura de ambas, le saludaba como si aún estuviese presente con ella y pidiéndole que le diera fuerzas desde donde fuera que se encontrara comenzaba su laborioso día siempre dándose el debido tiempo para visitar a Seiya y animarlo sin importar que le gritara, le insultara o le ignorara, al final siempre lograba animarlo un poco y por momentos veía venir al antiguo Seiya pero al final siempre terminaba hundiéndose en su miseria. Maldita fue la hora en la que se terminó enamorándose de él, porque cada día que lo veía se le hacía más complicado soportar sus insultos sin que le dañaran, maldecía el ser débil en ese asunto, al final resultó que su corazón la terminó traicionando y hoy al ingresar a su casa y ver su estado le dolió, pero lo que el joven había dicho había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte?! Te extraño tanto, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para aconsejarme que hacer, Me frustra tanto no poder cumplir la promesa que me pediste, ¡Maldición! no puedo hacer que Seiya salga adelante como tú me lo pediste, seguramente te sientes decepcionada de mí, te fallé como hermana y como amiga, sé que me dijiste que tenía que soportar pero cada insulto que me da me lastima demasiado el corazón, lo que más me dolió fue que se metiera con mi hijo diciendo que era un bastardo, tachándome de golfa, aun sabiendo lo que realmente pasó, el solo hacerme recordar al maldito que me lastimó me hace sentir una basura, ya no sé qué más hacer ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de Seiya?! Como quisiera que me dieras un abrazo y me consolaras como solías hacerlo antes— la rubia gritaba con desesperación dejando escapar su dolor ese que tanto había estado reteniendo por largo tiempo mientras que golpeaba el suelo desconsoladamente, permaneciendo ahí por un buen rato desahogándose libremente.

Después de un rato y habiendo liberado un poco su dolor, la lluvia comenzó a caer distrayéndole de aquélla agonía, así que dejó con suma delicadeza las rosas sobre la fría lápida y antes de marcharse pidió a Rei de su ayuda celestial ahora que más lo necesitaba, beso la fría lapida y finalmente se despidió de ella, limpiándose cualquier rastro de lágrimas ya que Izumi pronto saldría de la escuela y debía recogerlo con una sonrisa en su rostro porque a pesar de su corta edad era un pequeño muy inteligente que se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

Cuando salió de aquél lugar estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se pudo percatar de la presencia de Seiya, quien la había seguido silenciosamente en un arranque de arrepentimiento con el fin de disculparse hasta aquél lugar que tanto conocía, sabía perfectamente que había cometido un error muy grande al haber dicho aquéllas estúpidas palabras, pero sin duda se llevó una enorme sorpresa al escuchar todo lo que la rubia había confesado a gritos y al ver como se desahogaba con desespero, en aquélla fría tumba que conocía a la perfección le hizo sentir un miserable.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **ESPERO QUE AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTA LECTURA Y TRATARE DE NO TARDAR MUCHO EN SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS, LES ESTARÉ MUY AGRADECIDA SI ME MANDAN SUS LINDOS REVIEWS DÁNDOME SU OPINIÓN QUE SIEMPRE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, TAMBIÉN SI QUIEREN SABER CUANDO SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA PODRÁN CHECARLO EN MI FACEBOOK EL CUAL ES MAGGUIE AINO Y YA PARA NO MOLESTARLOS MAS LES DEJO NO SIN ANTES MANDARLES UN BESO TRONADO UN PAR DE ABRAZOS DE OSO Y BOA CONSTRICTOR APRETADISIMOS :3**


	2. Chapter 2 conflicto

**Hola mis queridos y amados lectores estoy de regreso con esta pequeña historia que comenzó todo gracias a Naiara Moon la cual hizo nacer a esta pareja en particular bien se que me he tardado en actualizar pero como sabrán aveces el muso inspirador se niega a cooperar y es que sinceramente me costaban las escenas de mas está decir que casi me quedo calva de tanto jalarme el cabello ha ha ha ha ha ha en fin agradezco sus hermosos comentarios este fic está dedicado a mi dulce hermana mayor Naiara Moon y ¡A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

 **Los personajes que estoy ocupando para esta historia son de la autoridad de Naoko Takeuchi y lo hago sin fines de lucro tan solo un personaje es de mi autoria.**

El tiempo transcurría lentamente en aquél lugar en el que para la mayoría era un cruel tormento diario, ahí estaban todos sentados a voluntad propia mirándose los unos a los otros con impaciencia y preocupación esperando por una sola cosa en particular, unos movían el pie con desesperación, otros más no paraban de morderse las uñas y los demás ya tenían un pie fuera de su lugar con sus cosas ya guardadas y listas para que en cuanto llegase el tan ansiado momento fuesen los primeros en "huir" de ese horrible sitio, el "tic, tac" podía escucharse y el avanzar de las manecillas del reloj tan lento solo hacía que la impaciencia se apoderara de ellos con más fuerza, pero lo más esperado por todos sucedió, la última manecilla del reloj por fin había avanzado y el sonar de un timbre indicaban una sola cosa, las clases habían finalizado. Los gritos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar más y tan pronto como se levantaron de su butaca todos se arremolinaron hacia la salida eufóricos como una avalancha de señoras en tiempos de rebajas, ¡eran libres! Y esa libertad se sentía realmente increíble, claro que para alguien en particular, el que las clases finalizaran por este día no le hacía en la más mínima gracia y es que si por él fuera, se quedaría más tiempo en la escuela, pero alguien ya lo estaba esperando y no quería hacerle esperar más.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas con algo de pereza, se despidió de su profesora Amy y salió corriendo emocionado de aquel lugar, para poder ver a su más grande amor. Una vez que salió del recinto corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeños pies le permitieron, y tomando impulso brincó a los brazos extendidos de su madre quien le esperaba agachada con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Mami! Te he extrañado muchísimo —el pequeño exclamó mientras la seguía abrazando.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho mi amor — acarició la rubia cabellera de su pequeño mientras que lo bajaba al suelo y le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente — ¿Qué tal te fue en el colegio cielo?

—Muy bien mami—exclamó con alegría, pudiéndose ver una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. — ¿Sabes? Hoy hemos hecho unos dibujos sobre nuestra familia ¿Quieres verlo?

—No amor, mejor me lo muestras cuando lleguemos a casa ¿Te parece? —agarro su pequeña mano y le brindó una cálida sonrisa al ver como comenzaba a abrir su mochila.

—Está bien mamita— respondió el pequeño, mientras observa todo a su alrededor, como buscando algo o más bien como si estuviese buscando a alguien— ¿Dónde está Seiya? Quisiera mostrarle mi dibujo también.

En los instantes que su hijo nombró a Seiya no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho. Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unas horas aún las tenía presentes en su corazón. Le habían hecho daño aquellas palabras, realmente la habían herido profusamente, con dificultad aguantó las ganas de llorar delante de su hijo, de aquél pequeño que no tenía la culpa de nada y respondió su pregunta.

—No…—tartamudeó — hoy no pudo venir amor —exclamó con nerviosismo.

Minako le sonrió a su hijo con algo de dificultad, no le gustaba nada mentirle, engañarle de esa manera a su hijo pero no podía decirle las palabras que Seiya había empelado.

La rubia comenzó a ver como su hijo la miraba fijamente, con una mirada de preocupación y con su mano comenzó a acariciar su rostro, pasando sus finos dedos por su cabello dorado.

—Ya veo— su voz sonó un poco desilusionado, y luego de eso siguió fijándose en el semblante de su madre— Mami ¿Te encuentras bien? —Acarició sus mejillas — ¿Por qué tienes tus ojitos rojos?

—No es nada amor, estoy bien es solo que me entró un poco de tierra en los ojos y por eso los tengo así—trato de excusarse al recordar cómo había llorado hacia un rato

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato al parque y después vamos por unos helados?

— ¡Sí!—respondió con un salto de alegría.

Mina con una sonrisa en el rostro tomó protectoramente la mano de su hijo y se marcharon a aquél lugar siempre con una sonrisa por las ocurrencias que su pequeño le iba platicando mientras seguía dando brinquitos.

.

.

.

Desde que Mina se había ido completamente desecha del cementerio, no había podido apartar la vista del suelo, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro de donde estaba, hacia algunos minutos que llovía a cantaros y el seguía ahí de pie sin hacer absolutamente nada más que recordar lo que hacía un rato acaba de presenciar, " _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de Seiya?!"_ esas preguntas seguían retumbándole sus oídos una y otra y otra vez, y a decir verdad es lo mismo que se estaba preguntando ¿Por qué lo amaba? ¿De verdad había escuchado bien? ¿Lo que había escuchado salir de los labios de la rubia era amor por él? No podía comprender nada ¿Cuándo había pasado? Y nuevamente la pregunta inicial salía a flote ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lograba entenderlo además a él ni siquiera le caía bien y mucho menos la amaba.

Repentinamente un estruendo se hizo presente iluminando el cielo sacándolo por un momento de su letargo, un rayo había caído anunciando que la tormenta continuaría mientras que las gotas seguían cayendo sin cesar chocando contra su ya empapado cuerpo. Se fue acercando con lentitud a aquél sitio en el que Mina había estado desahogándose anteriormente y se hinco mientras que un dolor indescriptible le embargaba provocando que al fin las lágrimas que tanto había contenido salieran libres, toco la fría lapida justo donde estaba escrito el nombre "Rei Hino" y como si ella estuviera presente justo frente a él comenzó a conversar con su amada con una voz de añoranza y muy entrecortada.

— Rei, ¡Soy un bruto! ¡¿Porque tenías que haberte ido?! Si no te hubieses ido todo esto no estaría pasando, no sé qué hacer— inconsolable se tiró al suelo abrazando la mojada tierra como si en esta estuviera Rei brindándole un abrazo, las lágrimas no paraban de salir provocando que como castigo su mente viajase al pasado, aquel día en el que su vida había cambiado.

— _Seiya, cariño, por fin llegas, ven amor siéntate a mi lado por favor lo que debo decirte es algo muy importante—le decía a su amado el cual seguía parado en la puerta como un cachorrito asustado por el abandono de su amo a causa de la impresión por el estado en el que Rei se encontraba. Cuando por fin tomo asiento la joven pelinegra continuo con su plática.— Sé que estas asustado y sé que me veo fatal cielo pero necesito que trates de mantener la calma mientras te voy contando lo que me está pasando—decía mientras que tomaba la mano del joven— Desde hace casi un año que no nos hemos llevado bien, ambos sabemos lo mal que nos hemos comportado en especial yo contigo, la desconfianza por creer que yo te engañaba ha causado que nuestra unión se haya desquebrajado y las peleas han sido horribles y no te culpo ya que yo te he dado bases para creerlo pero todo lo que te hice fue por una razón en particular veras todo este tiempo he tratado de ocultarte que…— tomo un profundo respiro y continuo— Tengo cáncer terminal de estómago, ya no hay nada más que se pueda hacer me estoy muriendo, quizá…quizá no logre salir con vida de éste hospital._

— _No, no, no, no, no, mientes, no puede ser debe haber un error ¿Por qué? tú no… ¡Tú no puedes! ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No tenías que habértelo guardado ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?! ¡Demonios Rei! Soy un estúpido todo este tiempo lo has ocultado y yo solo te he estado lastimando, pensé que me engañabas, te he dicho cosas horribles, te he insultado soy un idiota._

— _No tienes que culparte en parte fue mi culpa, lamento no habértelo dicho antes la única que sabía de todo esto es Mina, no quiero que le reproches nada si no te menciono nada es porque yo se lo hice prometer ella no tiene la culpa yo… no te quería decir por qué sé… que te pondrías muy triste…Seiya… pro... prométeme que … serás feliz…no quiero que… te sientas atado a mi recuerdo… vive por mi prométemelo por favor— Rei ya no podía más el hablar ya empezaba a costarle y lo único que ella quería era que Seiya le prometiera sus peticiones._

— _No… no puedo prometer algo así— entre lágrimas hablaba con dificultad el moreno_

— _Por favor… prométemelo… es lo único que te pido Seiya— Rei con los ojos empapados y sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban imploro haciendo que su amado terminara aceptando._

— _Seiya… gracias por… haberme hecho la… la mujer más feliz del mundo… el tiempo a tu lado fue… maravilloso, te… te amo…_

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras que la morena pudo pronunciar aquél día en el que su último suspiro fue dedicado a la persona que amo durante su corta vida._

—Y no pude cumplir tu promesa, no creo poder hacerlo amor lo siento —bajó su rostro sintiéndose abatido por la culpa, por no poder cumplir su palabra — pero simplemente no puedo más— lloró desconsolado mientras se abría a ella, aunque no estuviese en cuerpo presente, abrazó la fría lápida, deseando que Rei estuviese a su lado para decirle lo que hacer — ni siquiera pude evitar enfadarme con Mina por habérmelo ocultado, la culpé sin darle el derecho a defenderse ¡Ni siquiera la dejé de hablar cuando trataba de explicarme! —Alzó su voz con fuerza, dejando que la fría lluvia empapase su cuerpo — solo le dije que se largara del hospital y ni siquiera deje que asistiera a tu funeral —seguía hablando con ella, tratando de explicarle y aunque sabía que no iba a responder, necesitaba desahogarse — sé que en estos momentos debes estar enfadada conmigo por como la he tratado, pero aunque ella me explicó el cómo estuvieron las cosas no he podido aceptarla, no he podido, no fui capaz a hacerlo, no importa lo que le diga o lo que haga para que me deje solo, ella es terca y siempre está detrás de mí— trató de explicarle entre una lamentable agonía, entre todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo dentro de su alma — Rei…creo que esta vez no regresara más le he dicho cosas horribles el día de hoy, si estuvieras aquí seguro me golpearías —lloró con más fuerzas acariciando los pétalos de las rosas que él le había traído —creo… que debería disculparme personalmente con ella ¿Verdad? —miró hasta el cielo buscando una señal, esperando una respuesta de ella, algo que le indicase que eso es lo que debería hacer, y lo único que vio es como los árboles se movían con más fuerza, como si una fuerza sobrenatural los estuviese moviendo ¿Sería esa una señal de difunta prometida? Volvió a mirar a su tumba sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica —No sé si fuiste tú Rei, pero quiero creer que me respondiste a mi pregunta —cogió una de las rosas en su mano, depositando un beso en los pétalos, para luego posarlo nuevamente en la tumba. — Creo que tienes razón me disculparé con Mina, me he dado cuenta que ella también ha sufrido mucho, nunca me imaginé que se sintiera de esa forma tan abrumada, fui muy injusto al juzgarla.

.

.

.

Esta era la vigésima ves que recibía una llamada de él, los mensajes a su celular eran incontables y eso ya la tenía desesperada, sabia por su amiga que Seiya Kou era persistente cuando se lo proponía pero nunca le había creído hasta ahora que lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, Mina ya no sabía qué hacer, desde que salió de aquélla casa llorando de coraje por su culpa había tratado de contactarla pero ella aún seguía furiosa por haberle dicho esas cosas tan horribles, nadie se metía con su hijo sin quedar impune, amaba a Seiya con todo el corazón pero esta vez había sobrepasado los límites.

Hacia veinte minutos que había llegado a casa después de haber estado jugando con su hijo en el parque y su ánimo había subido gracias a su pequeño quien era la única fortaleza que tenía a su lado pero cuando llego a casa la pesadilla Kou había atacado su teléfono sin piedad y para evitar ponerse de malas decidió ignorar por completo el celular dedicándose por completo a cuidar de Izumi.

— Mamita ahora que llegamos ya a casa y ya comimos ¿Te puedo mostrar el dibujo que nos dejó hacer en clase nuestra profesora Amy sobre nuestra familia?—el pequeño comentaba entre gritos de emoción a su madre mientras que esta le brindaba una sonrisa llena de amor.

— Claro que si amor, muéstrame tu hermoso dibujo que quiero verlo ya, estoy impaciente.

Izumi al escuchar a su madre dio un grito de felicidad y corriendo se dirigió a su habitación en busca de su mochila donde tenía guardado aquél dibujo, Mina al ver aquél entusiasmo desbordante de su pequeño solo reía con gracia pero el sonido de la puerta le interrumpió por un instante esa paz en la que estaba sumergida. Confundida por no saber quién sería se dirigió a la puerta pensando que quizá se le había olvidado algo afuera de su departamento y la vecina venia para entregárselo pero al abrir aquélla puerta un escalofrió le recorrió por completo su cuerpo haciéndola arrepentirse profundamente por haberle abierto a la persona que menos esperaba volver a ver.

.

.

.

Un profundo remordimiento le estaba invadiendo dándole un vuelco al corazón y no era para menos ya que se había comportado como completo idiota había dicho cosas horribles y por más que trataba de buscar la forma de enmendar su error no lograba hacerlo, desde que había dejado el cementerio y había decidido pedirle a Minako sinceras disculpas, las llamadas y los mensajes que le enviaba eran en vano, simplemente las llamadas eran rechazadas o los mensajes no eran respondidos, sabía de antemano que cuando ella se enojaba se hacía de oídos sordos en otras palabras era muy reacia a escuchar explicaciones y más si se metían con su hijo, ¿Qué podía hacer para que ella le escuchara? ¿Sería conveniente ir hasta su casa y hablarle personalmente? Obviamente eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer, era lo más lógico pero estaba seguro que no serviría de nada, si ponía un pie en ese lugar ella no abriría la puerta y sería capaz de llamar al guardia de su edificio para sacarlo a patadas si eso era necesario y eso no le convenía, le daba bastante temor ya que el de seguridad era un hombre enorme y corpulento obviamente a causa de tanto ejercicio que realizaba, a simple vista podían notarse sus enormes músculos y no le costaría nada mandarlo al hospital de un solo golpe, el de seguridad se veía como Hulk y él a su lado el parecería Peter "la anguila", no sabía cómo hacer para que ella lo escuchase ¿Rendirse? Esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario ¿Ir a su trabajo? Terminaría metiéndola en problemas y lo que menos deseaba era complicarlo más, así que la única idea que tenía en mente era el dejar pasar un par de días para que su enojo disminuyera y cuando ella fuera a la escuela de Izumi en la hora de salida se toparía "accidentalmente" con ella y le hablaría, tonto no era esa estrategia le beneficiaba por que estando Izumi presente ella tendría que comportarse delante de su hijo para no darle una mala imagen.

.

.

.

Su mirada estaba atónita, habían ya pasado al menos tres minutos y seguía ahí de pie con la puerta abierta de par en par, no podía creer que después de siete años llorando por su culpa ahora estuviera ahí frente a ella como si nada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo es que la había localizado? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué se había aparecido ahora? ¿Es que venía a hacerle más daño ahora del que ya le había hecho? Si era así no lo permitiría por nada del mundo, la rabia, el dolor y la frustración comenzaron a albergar su tranquilidad en cuanto le vio frente a ella provocando que las lágrimas quisieran escapársele más sin embargo no podía permitírselo no dejaría verse vulnerable delante de él, hace algunos años se había dejado humillar pero esta vez no lo haría.

— ¿Qué pasa Mina, no vas a saludarme? ¿Es que acaso el ratón te ha comido la lengua?—el tono de burla que el sujeto había empleado le asqueaba por completo ¿Cómo era posible dijera eso tan descaradamente cuando él ni siquiera se merecía un saludo de su parte?

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!—soltó encolerizada en voz baja ya que no quería alarmar a su pequeño Izumi.

— Vamos hermosa ¿No me digas que aun sigues enojada por lo que paso hace años?— se dirigió hacia ella intentando tomarla de la barbilla pero Mina con rapidez le aparto la mano de un manotazo.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! Después de lo que me hiciste perdiste todo el derecho de ponerme la mano encima, no sé lo que quieres, ni sé a qué has venido pero me imagino que no es para pedir disculpas así que quiero que te largues en este instante, no quiero que vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida, déjame en paz ¿Quedo claro?— tomó la puerta con rapidez y sin esperar a que respondiera la cerro de golpe pero la puerta nunca logro cerrar ya que él había sido más hábil que ella metiendo el pie.

— Hace tiempo que no me vez y ¿Así es como me recibes, contestándome de esa forma tan arisca y sin dejarme pasar? Al menos déjame ver a mi hijo ¿Qué edad tiene, cuatro, cinco años?

— ¡No te atrevas a decir que es tu hijo, porque no lo es! Si mal no recuerdo cuando te conté lo de mi embarazo dijiste que era un bastardo, querías que abortara, dijiste que esa "basura" nunca la reconocerías como tuya ¿O que ya no te acuerdas? Perdiste el derecho de ser padre desde que tú lo negaste— el ambiente en el edificio se estaba tornando muy tenso y el joven platinado comenzaba a desesperarse ya que a él solo le importaba una sola cosa, el Niño, ese pequeño era el único pase que tenía para cumplir sus ambiciones y Mina era una piedra en su camino que debía eliminar.

— Mina sé que fui un idiota, después de todo aún era joven pero si vine hasta acá es porque quería disculparme contigo y porque me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije, quiero conocer a mi hijo darle mi apellido por favor no me niegues esta oportunidad.

— Por favor ¿Crees que nací ayer? No soy tan idiota para tragarme ese cuento de padre "arrepentido", ni siquiera te interesa mi hijo es más nunca te intereso así que no digas tonterías, tus disculpas no son aceptadas, me lastimaste de una forma horrible y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar, quiero que te vayas ahora me repugna tu sola presencia—

— ¿Y si no quiero irme qué? ¿Cómo piensas impedirlo? ¿Quiero ver a mi hijo me oyes? Y no me iré de aquí sin verlo antes Minako

Sin esperar a nada más y perdiendo ya los estribos, el joven entró a la casa con fuerza desmedida empujando la puerta agresivamente golpeando la nariz de Mina la cual comenzó a sangrar sin compasión. La desesperación le comenzaba a invadir, su pequeño corría peligro o al menos su instinto de madre así se lo indicaba, así que sin más que hacer se lanzó hacia él para tratar de sacarlo de ahí, pero era casi imposible ya que la fuerza que ejercía era mucho mayor.

El silencio era algo que no se podía apreciar en esos instantes, mina en más de una ocasión alzo la voz entre sus angustias para que se fuera de su casa y él solo gritaba exigiendo sus derechos como padre, el forcejeo no se hacía esperar y la desesperación incrementaba en el corazón de la joven madre, lo que menos deseaba es que su pequeño conociera a su padre, en más de una ocasión pregunto por el pero ella solo trataba de cambiar el tema y es que no sabía cómo decirle a su pequeño que su padre nunca lo quiso en realidad, lo que menos quería hacer era romperle su pequeño corazón, no podía hacerlo, pero sin que pudiese evitarlo su pequeño hizo su aparición mientras que ella estaba de espaldas tratando de detener a aquel sujeto desconocido para el pequeño.

— ma…mamita ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es ese señor?— ahí estaba, lo que menos había querido que pasara ahora estaba pasando Izumi ahora había conocido a su padre y de una forma que jamás pensó que pasaría, quería voltearse para verle pero el hecho de estar sangrando por la nariz lo alteraría más de lo que ya sonaba el pequeño.

— No…no es nadie amor, el señor se confundió de casa ya se iba

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡No me iré a ninguna parte sin él!—aun enojado y descontrolado sin importarle nada mas aprovechó el pequeño descuido de Mina y la empujó hacia un lado con tal fuerza que ella sin poderlo evitar terminó tirada en el suelo quedando expuesta ante la mirada aterrada de su hijo.

— ¿Mami? ¿Por qué tienes sangre en la nariz?—el miedo se apoderaba del pequeño ese hombre de una u otra forma le daba terror pero al ver que su mamita estaba herida y obviamente por causa de ese desconocido el enojo no se hizo esperar por parte de Izumi— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi mami?! ¡Eres un horrible monstro, Deberías saber que a una mujer no se le pega!— su enojo comenzaba a salir en contra de ese señor quería ir a golpearlo pero la voz asustada de su madre lo detuvo.

— ¡No! ¡Izumi vete! Es peligroso, ve a tu habitación, enciérrate y no salgas hasta que yo te lo indique.

— ¡Ese mocoso no irá a ninguna parte! ¿No sabes quién soy? Ahora mismo lo sabrás— demasiado tarde había sido para que pudiera huir, el hombre había sido más rápido que el niño tomándolo con fuerza de ambos brazos.

— ¡Suéltalo!— Mina en un último intento de salvar a su hijo se lanzó hacia él pero este la esquivo con agilidad y sin contemplación le lanzó una patada al rostro dejándola seminconsciente.

— ¡Mamita!— gritó el pequeño temblando de miedo mientras que lloraba desesperado

— ¡Cállate escuincle! ¿Quieres saber quién soy? ¿Eh? Pues te lo diré con mucho gusto— su ira había sido un paso a la demencia, disfrutaba ver el miedo que tenía el pequeño, le fascinaba sentirse poderoso, invencible y ahora que le contaría la verdad, esa en la que dejaba claro que él era su padre su felicidad desbordaba.

— Por...por favor… no… no le digas—las lágrimas no paraban de surcar sus azulados ojos trataba de estar consiente, su bebé la necesitaba, quería ponerse de pie al menos gritar por ayuda, pero al final las fuerzas la abandonaron sumergiéndola en la inconsciencia.

— Hasta que se calló, ya me tenía arto, en fin ya que tu linda madre quedo inconsciente te diré la verdad, mi nombre es Kaito Ace y he venido hasta acá para llevarte conmigo, y sabes ¿Por qué? Porque yo en realidad soy tu verdadero padre.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Bien espero que les aya gustado la lectura si así déjenme un review son como alimento para mi alma y mi ardillita imaginaria si no les gusto también haganmelo saber al igual que quisiera saber si alguna mala ortografía se me coló por ahí estaré trabajando en el siguiente capitulo trataré de no tardar tanto esta vez :3**

 **Quiero agradecerles el que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerme y el que me hayan dejado sus hermosisismos reviews algunos ya les respondí por inbox y a los demás que no pues por acá les doy las gracias:**

 **BRUJITADDC**

 **MINAKO**

 **BEPEVINK**

 **MARY BARRIENTOS**

 **mIRIAM ORTIZ**

 **Si me ha faltado alguien por mencionar hagamelo saber no se por que pero como que los mensajes me están llegando a mi correo y no acá en fanfic creo no ser la única les mando muchos besitos y abrazos de boa constrictor, si quieren saber sobre actualizaciones pueden enterearse a travez de mi fecebook estoy como Magguie Aino.**


	3. Chapter 3 emergencias

**Hola a todos se que me he tardado en publicar pero bueno tuve crisis de escritora y estuve bastante estresada estos meses en fin acá les dejo el tercer capitulo de este hermoso Minako-Seiya repito que los personajes son de Naoko Takeushi que por cierto estuvo de cumple este 15 de Marzo y el único personaje de mi autoria es Izumi y bueno solo los uso para mero entretenimiento fanfiquistico :D...( se escuchan grillos) Bueno mal chiste dejemos de lado mi lado horrorosamente cómico y demos agradecimientos a cada uno de ustedes que aunque son pocos se han tomado el hermoso tiempo de leerme este capitulo también cuenta como un regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermosa Naiara Moon quien últimamente a estado bastante estresada como yo ademas que este 17 cumple años y bueno esta enfermita envíen mensajitos de recuperación para ella aquí al final del capitulo dejándome un rw ella los leerá también :3 sin mas que decir les dejo es tan ansiado capitulo**

 **CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA PROMESA**

 **CAPITULO 3**

El miedo que ahora tenía en su corazón lo dominaba por completo, aquél hombre que jamás había visto en su corta vida ahora decía llamarse Kaito y ser su padre, el pequeño no sabía cómo reaccionar el miedo lo tenía pasmado ¿Seria cierto que él era su verdadero papá? No, No podía ser cierto ese señor no era su papá, los papás de sus compañeros de clase eran muy cariñosos, dedicados, amorosos y muy respetuosos así como su mamita lo era con él, debía ser mentira lo que él decía. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro, lo único que quería era abrazar a su mamá, el verla ahí tirada inconsciente le hacía pensar que su mamita quizá estaba muerta y cualquiera pensaría lo mismo al ver como la sangre brotaba por su nariz.

— — ¡Es mentira! ¡Usted no es mi padre! ¡Miente!—en un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre de aquél hombre y se aferró al cuerpo de su mamá con desesperación, mientras no paraba de llorar— ¡Mamita! ¡Mamita no te mueras!— sacudía desesperado su inerte cuerpo— no me dejes, ayúdame por favor, despierta, abre tus ojitos, por favor mami…

Izumi gritaba una y otra vez estas palabras con desesperación mientras que trataba de liberarse nuevamente del agarre del que era sujeto pero por más que se esforzase no serviría de nada ya que era demasiado pequeño como para poder liberarse de las garras de aquél tipo, Kaito le estaba tomando fuertemente de sus frágiles bracitos dejándole marcadas las huellas de sus toscas manos mientras que lo tenía repegado a la pared a varios centímetros elevado del suelo, aquélla mirada que le daba al pequeño era iracunda, muy fuera de sí, como si estuviese al borde de la locura; Izumi aun temblando y armándose de valor gritó por ayuda desesperadamente pero al querer gritar nuevamente un gran dolor le calló, aquél ser que se supone debería proporcionarle protección y cariño, aquel que debería proporcionarle caricias de amor ahora le había dado una fuerte bofetada sin remordimiento alguno.

— — ¡Cállate! Ya deja de lloriquear eres un hombre, los hombres no lloran, ahora que te llevare conmigo quiero que te lo tengas muy bien entendido, si te escucho llorar en alguna otra ocasión te moleré a golpes ¡Me oyes bien mocoso!

Para otros niños de su edad y en su situación actual la amenaza hubiese sido muy clara y se hubiesen callado de inmediato, pero el pequeño Izumi estaba reacio a obedecer aquéllas ordenes, tenía la firme esperanza de que alguien pronto vendría en su ayuda, rescataría a su mamá y alejarían de él a ese señor tan horrible que se hacía llamar su padre, pero al ver que el tiempo transcurría sus esperanzas comenzaban a flaquear. Sin poder esperárselo y ya con el miedo incrementando en él, sintió como Kaito le bajaba al suelo toscamente y lo arrastraba justo hacia la salida de lo que era su hogar, no importaba cuanto se resistía, cuantas patadas le dio en la espinilla o cuantas veces intento morderlo para que lo soltara parecía que ni el dolor evitaría que lo dejara ir, al final de cuentas nadie había venido en su auxilio.

.

.

.

¿Qué tan lejos podría quedar el apartamento donde vivía Minako? Llevaba cerca ya de 20 minutos caminando y el cansancio que tenía era más sentimentalmente hablando que físico, se la había pasado debatiendo consigo mismo sobre lo acontecido hacia algunas horas desde su metida de pata con la rubia hasta lo que había presenciado en el cementerio, el hecho de haberla insultado a ella de esa forma tan déspota de su parte solo había provocado en él un remordimiento horrible, pero eso no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con el recuerdo de la clara decepción y el profundo dolor que mostraron aquellos azulados ojos al hablar de esa forma tan horrible del pequeño Izumi, su más preciado tesoro, la única vez que había sido testigo de aquella mirada tan desolada había sido cuando Rei y él tuvieron que consolarla durante una largo tiempo cuando el desgraciado de Kaito, su exnovio, le había abandonado de la peor manera posible y es que no solo la había humillado públicamente de ser una puta, una ramera al cual se había abierto de piernas para él, sino que, además había hecho público un video en donde se veía claramente a Minako manteniendo relaciones sexuales con él frente a toda la escuela.

Durante un tiempo había sufrido de constantes insultos y burlas de parte de las alumnas del colegio además de que tuvo que batallar con las innumerables insinuaciones por parte de los chicos, siempre solían sacar de sus carteras algunos billetes para después arrojárselos en el rostro mientras le preguntaban entre burlas a cuanto cobraba la hora, para cuantas posiciones les alcanzaban con ese dinero y si les alcanzaba para hacerlo en un hotel o en un estacionamiento, desde ese día la vida de la rubia fue un total tormento, la humillación había sido lo peor que le había tocado vivir y más grande fue ésta al haber quedado expuesta su primera vez frente a todos en un video del cual ni ella había sido consciente de que la estaban grabando, se suponía que ese debería de haber sido un momento más que íntimo, le había entregado lo más preciado que tenía, se suponía que le había demostrado a grandes niveles cuanto le amaba pero Kaito solo la había utilizado de la forma más vil y totalmente depravada posible.

Pronto la depresión comenzó hacer meollo en ella, no había día, tarde o noche que las lágrimas no dejasen de caer sobre su rostro, sus ojos antes llenos de vida, brillantes y llenos de ilusión ahora estaban, opacos, vacíos, sin vida, con el pasar de los días su peso comenzó a decaer, Rei había sido la única que había estado cerca de ella en ese duro momento por el que pasaba ya que Minako no tenía familia alguna prácticamente, Rei más que una amiga era una hermana en la cual confiaba ciegamente y a la cual amaba con todo su corazón , pero por más que se esforzaba por tratar de salir de esa depresión y por más que la pelinegra se esforzaba por subirle el ánimo, la tristeza, siempre la dominaba. Ahora, para ella, vivir, era un cruel tormento con el cual batallaba día con día.

Una noche Mina en medio de la embriaguez no pudo soportar más la agonía que estaba sintiendo así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo una dosis alta de píldoras para dormir y metiéndose en la tina llena de agua fría se cortó las muñecas con una navaja, dejando que la vida se le escapara de su cuerpo poco a poco, pero afortunadamente su intento de suicidio no había tenido éxito ya que tanto Seiya como Rei habían llegado justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida.

El pelinegro aún tenía presente aquél horroroso día en el que la habían encontrado inconsciente dentro de aquélla tina llena de agua teñida de color carmín, su semblante estaba completamente pálido, sus labios antes de color rosado estaban amarillos y ese olor a metal proveniente de la sangre provocaban aun en el horribles ganas de vomitar.

Esa misma noche se la habían pasado en el hospital al tanto del estado de salud de la rubia, el doctor que la había atendido había asegurado que de puro milagro Mina había podido sobrevivir, al parecer su estado de embriaguez la tenía tan aturdida que no logro cortarse tan profusamente, evitando que se desangrara con más rapidez y el haber tomado las pastillas ayudó a que su ritmo cardiaco disminuyera asegurando así que se desangrara con más lentitud alargando su tiempo de vida.

Después de aquél acontecimiento Rei se quiso quedar a cuidar de Mina, no importaba cuanto le suplicara, la pelinegra nunca le dejo sola, el médico le realizo algunos exámenes de sangre para cerciorarse que no quedaran residuos de aquel medicamento que había consumido, pero cuando llegaron los resultados nunca, jamás se hubieran imaginado ambos que aquellos exámenes arrojarían algo que le cambiaria completamente la vida a la rubia, Izumi, ya venía en camino.

Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos a tan solo un par de edificios de llegar al de Minako cuando el sonido de unas sirenas lo sacaron de su trance, estas provenían de un par de ambulancias y varias patrullas que después de un rechinar de llantas se detuvieron justo frente al edificio donde la rubia vivía, el tiempo para el de pronto se detuvo, su corazón comenzó a latirle desenfrenado y unos escalofríos horribles le invadieron la espina dorsal, un mal presentimiento comenzaba a invadirle cada poro de su piel, la gente comenzaba a acumularse hacia la entrada de aquel edificio tan conocido para él y sin poder esperar más salió corriendo directo hacia aquel lugar, fuera lo que fuera esperaba que tan to la rubia como el pequeño Izumi se encontraran bien cuando llego se abrió paso entre la gente del lugar para poder ingresar a el edificio pero los policías no permitían que se acercase más, desesperado y sin saber que más hacer trató de explicarle al oficial que lo retenía, que ahí adentro estaba su mejor amiga con su hijo y solo quería asegurarse que estuvieran bien, pero ni así cedió el oficial, más sin embargo el pelinegro no tuvo que esperar más ya que de la puerta principal salió Kunzite uno de los oficiales de vigilancia de aquel edificio cargando a un Izumi completamente desconsolado y aterrado abrazando a su pequeño osito de peluche favorito , aquel que su madre le había fabricado y obsequiado en su último cumpleaños, sus lágrimas eran incontenibles y no paraba de temblar, ver esa imagen hizo que su corazón se rompiera a pedazos y su desesperación aumentara tirando el ramo que traía en manos, sin importarle que fuera pisoteado, burló al oficial que lo estaba reteniendo y gritando el nombre del pequeño con angustia corrió hacia su dirección, del mismo modo cuando el pequeño escucho aquella voz tan conocida para él, se soltó del agarre de Kunzite y se aferró a los brazos del moreno con tanta desesperación que hasta podía sentir el latir de su pequeño corazón.

Permanecieron así por un par de minutos, abrazados uno al otro sin ser interrumpidos en lo absoluto, siendo observados por un público conmovido mientras veían al pequeño el cual no paraba de llorar desesperado, Seiya al escuchar aquellos sollozos no paraba de preguntarse ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Mina? ¿Por qué estaba así de triste? Pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas con una simple imagen que lo dejo completamente helado, de la puerta principal, aquella de donde antes había salido Izumi, salieron dos camillas siendo llevadas por dos pares de paramédicos y en ambas dos personas se encontraban inconscientes y ensangrentadas uno de ellos era el enorme guardia de seguridad al que tanto temía Seiya por su imponente fortaleza y la segunda persona que estaba en la otra camilla era a quien menos esperaba ver en ese estado tan lamentable, Mina.

La imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos lo había dejado pasmado, tanto así que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de treparse a la ambulancia para estar al lado de la joven madre, cuando pudo reaccionar al fin ya era demasiado tarde, las ambulancias ya se había llevado a los dos heridos.

— — Disculpe joven ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— —Soy… mi… mi nombre es Seiya Kou—Respondió con dificultad

— —Bien Seiya ¿Podría decirme si usted conoce a la mamá del pequeño que tiene en brazos?

— —S…si, si la conozco desde hace ya varios años pero ¿Podría explicarme que es lo que ha pasado?

— —Bueno eso mismo queremos averiguar, al parecer un hombre ha entrado al departamento de la joven a la fuerza y de acuerdo a la declaración del guardia del edificio quería raptar al pequeño—trató de explicar lo mejor que pudo el oficial mientras tomaba notas en su libreta.

— — ¡¿Cómo?! Pero… pero ¿Tienen ya al maldito ese verdad?— La noticia que le habían dado aún no se la podía asimilar del todo, a decir verdad estaba furioso por la manera en el que habían dejado a Minako y mucho más al querer llevarse al pequeño que traía en brazos tenía ganas de matar al culpable y se preguntaba ¿Quién sería tan maldito para haber hecho tal acto?

— —Como lo oye, lamentablemente el hombre se ha dado a la fuga así que quisiera realizarle algunas preguntas a usted y principalmente al pequeño ya que fue el que presencio casi todo para poder localizar y arrestar al agresor.

Ante aquella respuesta Seiya sentía la ira crecer dentro de él, realmente quería saber ¿Quién era ese malnacido? quería saber ¿Por qué había hecho aquel acto? pero sobretodo quería saber todo lo que había pasado, no obstante también era consciente de que el pequeño no estaba en condiciones propicias para que el hablara así que tras explicarle brevemente lo que pensaba al oficial este comprendió que tenía razón Seiya y simplemente le dio su tarjeta para que después cuando estuviese más tranquilo Izumi le llamara para poder tomar la declaración del pequeño.

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez has sentido ese miedo al enterarte que un familiar o amigo muy amado están en el hospital? Bueno pues ese mismo Miedo era lo que estaba sintiendo Seiya al saber que no solo una si no dos personas conocidas e importantes para él en su vida estaban adentro de aquél hospital y en emergencias, hacia veinte Minutos que había llegado con el pequeño Izumi en brazos pero lamentablemente tuvo que ser atendido por un médico ya que el pequeño había entrado en de shock, mentiría si dijese que no estaba preocupado, que estaba calmado por el solo hecho de que ambos ya estaban en manos de médicos capacitados sin embargo todo esto le traía muy malos recuerdos y no dejaba de sentir esa horrible sensación en el pecho, había preguntado por el estado de Minako pero aun no había noticias de ella, así que sin más se quedó en la sala de emergencias esperando noticias junto con dos oficiales que lo habían escoltado ya que debían estar informados del estado de las tres víctimas así tendrían pruebas para levantar el acta correspondiente por el intento de secuestro del menor, y doble intento de homicidio, pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando el medico que atendió a Izumi hizo su aparición, aparentemente se encontraba en un mejor estado pero había tenido que sedarlo ya que al salir en estado de shock tubo una crisis nerviosa así que esa noche tendría que quedarse en el hospital para estar en observación y si todo salía bien podría llevárselo a casa sin más que decir y después del agradecimiento por parte del moreno el medico se marchó, ahora que había recibido esa noticia lo tenía un poco más calmado sin embargo, las malas noticias parecían no querer dar su brazo a torcer ese día ya que a los pocos segundos un médico hizo su aparición.

— — ¿Familiares de la paciente Aino Minako?

— — Soy su amigo ¿Dígame cómo se encuentra?

— — Buenas tardes soy el doctor Taiki, vera lo golpes que ha recibido en el cuerpo sanaran rápido ya que no hay heridas internas sin embargo el golpe que ha recibido en el área de su rostro me preocupa, como usted sabrá un golpe fuerte en la cabeza puede ser muy dañino y en este caso no es la excepción la patada que recibió a parte de dejarle la nariz rota y los moretones provoco una lesión en ella, le hicimos unas tomografías y lamentablemente encontramos una hemorragia en su cerebro, no sabemos a ciencia cierta a que grado le afectara esto ya que no solo tendría mareos y desorientación si no que podría haber causado pérdida de memoria, problemas de equilibrio, problemas para hablar o entender, ataques o desmayos e incluso podría afectar su vista, no existen reglas claras con las lesiones del cerebro, es algo bastante delicado y hay que tener mucho cuidado, debemos tenerla en observación.

Al escuchar cada palabra que el médico le decía su temor acrecentaba, pensaba que tal vez y solo tal vez no estaba tan mal, que quizá, solo había quedado inconsciente pero ciertamente no había tomado en cuenta lo grabe que podría estar la rubia hasta ahora que le estaban explicando, solo estaba ahí sin saber que más hacer o decir y los policías que estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba mientras solo anotaban en su libreta las explicaciones que daba el médico.

— —Pero… pero ella ¿Pronto despertara verdad? Es decir ya lograra parar la hemorragia ¿No? se… se pondrá bien— Seiya decía mientras que el médico le veía con… ¿compasión? ¿A caso la situación era más grave de lo que él pensaba?

— —Temo que no es tan sencillo vera los traumatismos craneales, como el que tiene su amiga, causan inflamación en el cerebro, como hay poco espacio en la cavidad craneal, la presión aumenta y restringe muchas funciones importantes del órgano, la hemorragia hemos logrado detenerla, pero tenemos que esperar a que el coagulo de sangre que tiene se disuelva con el medicamento que le hemos proporcionado, además el cerebro debe bajar la hinchazón que tiene, sin embargo, para que esto pueda pasar… hemos tenido que inducirla a un coma.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Bueno hermosos lectores espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me a encantado escribirlo no olviden dejar su hermoso rw que es como alimento para mi ardillita creativa nos veremos pronto y ya saben si quieren saber mas sobre los capítulos próximos pueden pasar por mi cuenta de facebook ahí estaré dando informes, no olviden echarle un vistazo a mis otros fics les mando un abrazote de osos apretado, apretado, apretado :3 see you ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Malas noticias

**Hola, hola acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo de este hermoso mina-seiya espero sea de su agrado, como ven ahora no he tardado tanto como esperaban hahahahah en fin los dejo con el capitulo preparen pañuelos, muchos, muchos pañuelos, por que hasta a mi me dolio hacer este capitulo :'( y recuerden no matarme :D porfavortss soy una magguie en peligro de extincion :3 ademas el destino ya me a castigado hoy supongo que por haber escrito la maldad que ahora leeran, me di un buen porrazo en medio de la calle sean comprensivos y no olviden dejarme rr me hacen feliz, recuerden que cualquier información sobre los capítulos pues podrán contactarme en facebook como Magguie Aino :3 sin mas disfruten.**

 **Los quiero mucho :* y los quiero ver triunfar ;)... xD Ya se estoy loca lo siento misada tenia que robar tu frase :D**

 **CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA PROMESA**

 **CAPITULO: 4**

 **AUTOR: MAGGUIE AINO**

Antes de entrar a aquélla habitación, tomó aire y armándose de valor giró aquélla perilla empujándola con cautela, si antes el verla en la camilla con sangre lo había impactado, ahora mismo, verla postrada en aquélla cama, inconsciente con un montón de aparatos conectados a ella monitoreándola le helo la sangre. En el rostro un horrible hematoma de color morado con algunos cortes le adornaban y la piel que no estaba magullada la tenia de un color extremadamente pálido, ver esa escena le impactó bastante, aun no podía comprender como es que había podido pasar esta tragedia, quería recordar su sonrisa, esa que por al menos un instante logró ver esta mañana al tratar de animarle, pero parecía que su conciencia solo quería castigarle porque lo único que se le vino a la mente, fue aquélla escena en la que la vio derrumbada en la fría cripta de Rei desahogando todas sus penas y tristezas, todas ellas por su propia causa, había sido un idiota con ella, un tonto sin corazón que sin contemplación le había literalmente destrozado el corazón, sin poder evitarlo su vista empezó a nublársele a causa de las lágrimas que ya escapaban de sus ojos, sorprendido por aquél inconsciente acto trato de borrarlas de su rostro pero su llanto comenzó a hacerse más abundante no importaba cuanto tratara de calmarse los sollozos que permanecían atorados en su garganta al fin salieron agonizantes, el miedo que tenía lo estaba ahogando literalmente.

Por algunos minutos permaneció así, de pie en la entrada de aquella blanca habitación tratando de controlarse, una vez calmado un poco su llanto se acercó lentamente a ella sin dejar de ver aquel maltratado rostro, tomo su mano con delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo de hacerle más daño y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces le deposito un cálido beso, con las fuerzas finalmente abandonándolo calló de rodillas al suelo justo al lado de ella y aun sosteniendo su mano se aferró a ella en un abrazo desesperado, como si con este acto su dolor desapareciera.

— Mina, no sé si me escuches o si me llegues a entender pero… quiero pedirte que me perdones, de verdad… lamento mucho el haberte faltado al respeto de aquella forma, fui un completo idiota, sé que no hay palabras que puedan borrar aquellos comentarios tan hirientes pero te juro que el enojo me cegó por completo, no sé qué me ha pasado, tienes que recuperarte Mina, tienes que hacerlo, Izumi te necesita.— fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro mientras se quedó a lado de ella un pequeño lapso de tiempo ya que necesitaba ver como se encontraba Izumi.

.

.

.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo pudo salírseme todo de las manos?! Juro que esto no se quedara así, volveré por ese estúpido mocoso sea como sea, si no lo hago estaré perdido ¡maldición!— Kaito gritaba encolarecido mientras tiraba todo a su paso dentro de su departamento.

— ¿Quieres calmarte de una maldita vez? Costará trabajo limpiar todo esto, no soy tu puto sirviente, soy tu hermano mayor, tu deberías de servirme a mi es la ley de los menores, no yo a ti ¡Carajo! Ahora siéntate en el sillón y dime ¿Qué ha pasado? Por qué supongo yo que ha pasado lo que te dije que pasaría si hacías las cosas apresuradamente y sin un plan o ¿No?

— Si Diamante, paso exactamente lo que dijiste —Dijo Kaito frustrado y tratando de contener la furia que lo invadía.

— Eres un estúpido, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Aire caliente? Te dije que tenías que esperar, te dije que esto tomaría tiempo, debías de ser cuidadoso y meticuloso pero claro no pudiste aguantarte a que yo llegara ¿Verdad? Preferiste colgarme el puto teléfono antes de que planeáramos algo, tú y tu maldita manía por hacer las cosas a lo bruto.

— Cállate de una buena vez quieres, ya sé que la regué

— ¡Ha! —soltó con burla— ¿La regaste? No hermanito, no la regaste solamente, ¡La cagaste y la embarraste por todos lados! ¡Por tu maldita impaciencia! ahora todo lo has echado por la borda, solo espero que no hayas cometido alguna tontería porque si no estarás perdido, ahora solo dime que es lo que ha pasado para ver cómo podemos solucionarlo.

.

.

.

— _Izumi te necesita… Izumi te necesita… Izumi te necesita…_

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién Era Izumi? ¿Por qué esa voz extrañamente familiar le decía que la necesitaba? Y lo más importante aún ¿De quién era esa voz? No lo sabía, no recordaba nada, es más, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, cuando fue consciente de su alrededor ya estaba ahí sentada en una negra banca metálica parecida a las de los parques, no había nada a su alrededor, estaba todo obscuro no se podía ver nada más que la banca y ella sentada completamente sola siendo iluminada por la luz de una farola que estaba justo encima de ella.

Tenía mucho miedo, sabía que estaba olvidando algo importante, pero… ¿Qué? Cada que trataba de recordar simplemente algo se lo impedía, era como si algo lo bloqueara y eso solo hacía que su desesperación incrementara, el no recordar solo hacía que la tristeza en su corazón incrementara, a lo lejos podía escuchar claramente como alguien le hablaba a ella, parecía que se estaba disculpando de algo y cada palabra dicha por aquella voz de hombre solo hacía que el dolor es su pecho incrementara, extrañamente tenía ganas de llorar pero ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si no conocía en nada aquella persona o ¿Sí?

— _Mina, tienes que recuperarte, tienes que hacerlo, Izumi te necesita_

Tas aquellas últimas palabras algo en su corazón se desquebrajo, provocando en ella un llanto bastante lastimero ¿Izumi? ¿Quién era Izumi? ¿Por qué el escuchar ese nombre tan solo provoco en ella un dolor inmenso? Sentía una desesperación mayor, algo en ella, no sabía el que, le decía que esa persona de nombre Izumi era alguien bastante importante… pero… ¿Quién era? Desesperada se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos enterrando sus dedos en su cabellera mientras tiraba de ella desesperada, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la banca, hasta donde la luz iluminaba, seguía caminando una y otra vez con las manos en la cabeza como si con este acto su memoria regresará, quería recordar, pero su cabeza era un total caos y el miedo, desesperación y dolor se arremolinaron una vez más en ella, resignada tomo asiento una vez más solo que esta vez llevo sus pies hacia su pecho, abrazándolos enterró su cabeza en las rodillas y finalmente dejo que el dolor que tanto la estaba agobiando saliera de su pecho, siendo solamente cobijada por aquella única luz, quizá y solo quizá desahogarse la haría sentir mejor.

.

.

.

Se encontraba caminando con la mirada clavada en el suelo, olvidándose de los demás a su alrededor, solo estaba el entre los pasillos de aquel frio hospital, pensando, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, acababa de salir del cuarto donde su rubia amiga yacía postrada en la cama, inconsciente, entre la vida y la muerte y ahora mismo se dirigía a la sala de espera, en donde dos judiciales le esperaban para tomar su declaración, sin embargo, su mente divagaba entre los recuerdos y es que la última vez que había estado en un hospital había sido cuando su difunta prometida, el amor de su vida, había perdido la vida a causa de ese maldito cáncer y ahora para su desgracia la persona que fue y es su amiga de años ahora estaba igual que su prometida, al borde de la muerte.

Perdiéndose en aquellos recuerdos tomo aire para así tratar de calmar las inmensas ganas de llorar que aún le abordaban, debía de ser fuerte y más ahora que Izumi dependía de él, dio un último vistazo al pasillo detrás de él donde acababa de abandonar la habitación de Mina y con una energía renovada, lleno de sed de justicia se aproximó a los oficiales que estaban aún en la sala tomando unos cafés esperándole, ya estaba frente a ellos a punto de hablar pero lamentablemente antes de que pudiera decirles algo un doctor se acercó a ellos.

— Oficiales buenas tardes, ya les tengo noticias del joven oficial de seguridad que sufrió impacto de bala y no son muy buenas. —Con una voz lastimera se dirigió a los presentes mientras todos le prestaban atención.

— Díganos con exactitud Doctor cuál es su estado—preguntó el más joven de los uniformados mientras que a Seiya la preocupación le empezaba a invadir y es que aunque no se dirigían mucho la palabra, él le conocía lo suficiente para conocer incluso a su familia conocía a Lita su esposa y Molly su hija, él conocía al oficial que había llegado en muy mal estado al hospital junto con Minako.

— Lamento decirles que el joven no sobrevivió, lamentablemente el impacto le hizo mucho daño, fue un milagro que llegara vivo al hospital, la bala le dio justo en su corazón, tenía posibilidades muy remotas a sobrevivir, así que creo que su caso ahora no solo es de "intento" de homicidio oficiales si no que realmente se ha convertido en un homicidio, el cuerpo del joven se llevara a la morgue para que ustedes dispongan del caso, así que con su permiso me retiro.

Escuchar aquello fue como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua helada en la espalda a Seiya, no sabía ni que decir, ¿Cómo era posible que Neflyte un joven imponente, fuerte y grande terminara de esa manera? Ahora ¿Qué iba a pasar con su familia? ¿Cómo decirle a su joven esposa que no llegaría a cenar después de un te amo, que ya no recibiría más sus caricias, sus cantos, sus piropos, sus cenas, sus sonrisas, cómo decirle que ya no recibiría aquellos abrazos reconfortantes y cálidos después de hacer el amor? ¿Cómo decirle a su pequeñita de cuatro añitos que su papito ya no estaría ahí para jugar con ella al té, que ya no estaría ahí para leerle cuentos, para llevarla al parque, para jugar a las escondidas, para llevarla al cine vestido de príncipe y ella de princesa a ver películas Disney, cómo decirle a esa pequeña que su papito ya no estaría ahí para verla crecer? El joven pelinegro no pudo más y en medio de un llanto desolador se derrumbó sin más en una de las tantas sillas que había en aquella sala, no quería llorar pero su necesidad pudo más que la razón.

.

.

.

— ¡Eres un completo estúpido Kaito!— el hermano mayor gritó con furia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado— ¡¿En que estabas pensando con un demonio?! ¿Cómo pudiste dispararle a un guardia de seguridad? ¡Idiota! ¡Ahora toda la policía estará detrás de ti buscándote hasta por debajo de las piedras! ¿Entiendes la magnitud de tu incompetencia?

— ¡Ya lo sé idiota! No tienes por qué estármelo repitiendo, todo paso muy rápido, ¡Si no disparaba yo él me hubiese matado a mí entiéndelo!

— Pues no parece que lo entendieras cuando te dije que teníamos que idear un plan, te dije lo que podría pasar y aun así no me hiciste caso, ¡Hasta un estúpido simio pensaría mejor las cosas que tú!

— Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta y ya nada se puede cambiar Diamante, solo queda hacer una última cosa y esa es averiguar si el policía ese está muerto, porque si lo está no habrá testigos y yo podré continuar con lo que he venido a hacer desde un principio.

— Se nota que la estupidez te controla hermanito, a ver usa esa nuez que tienes por cerebro, aunque el policía estuviera muerto el niño y la mamá abrirán la boca, ¿A caso no te has puesto a pensar en eso? Es más que obvio, menos mal que me tienes a mi si no ahora mismo estarías tras las rejas o muerto

— ¿Qué haremos ahora entonces?

— Bueno hermanito ese pequeño engendro estará en nuestras manos así que pon atención al plan…

.

.

.

Aquel ser despreciable lo estaba lastimando, tenía miedo, pedía ayuda desesperado, pero no importaba que tan fuerte gritara, simplemente nadie iba en su ayuda, ¿Es que acaso nadie quería ayudarle? Y si era así ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Estaba bastante angustiado y las lágrimas no deban de surcar su tierno rostro, su mamita estaba ahí tirada, inconsciente, con un montón de sangre brotándole de so rostro y este hombre solo se reía a carcajadas, como si lo que había hecho fuese muy divertido, pronto el hombre que reía dejo de hacerlo, su mirada cambio y la expresión que ahora mostraba su rostro era la de un completo loco, estaba desencajado, estaba asustado así que zafándose de sus manos con un hábil movimiento se echó a correr en dirección a donde su madre yacía inconsciente, pero extrañamente mientras más corría hacia su dirección, más se alejaba esta de su vista, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado y tanto su yanto como desesperación aumentaban, el seguía corriendo y corriendo y corriendo pero por más rápido que trataba de ir este podía sentir que no avanzaba nada, se sentía como si corriera a cámara lenta, giró su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás para ver si ya se había alejado del horrible hombre, pero este iba a unos pasos tras de él pisándole los talones, cuando por fin creyó estar a salvo junto a su mamita sintió como lo tomaban por detrás, Izumi por mero impulso lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían.

Cuando se dio cuenta el pequeño rubio de ojos color miel estaba siendo atendido por un médico quien al oírlo gritar fue en su ayuda, al parecer del pequeño todo había sido un horrible sueño, pero en la vida real su situación era peor que la de una simple pesadilla.

.

.

.

— Disculpe joven— con cautela uno de los oficiales se acercó a Seiya que aun yacía cabizbajo sentado sobre una de las sillas— sé que por el momento no está en condiciones de declarar nada y lo entendemos pero quisiéramos pedirle algunos datos personales para después comunicarnos con usted e informarle del caso y para tomar la declaración del niño, por el momento es el único testigo que ha podido ver y hablar con el agresor así que ya se imaginara la importancia de su declaración, usted podrá estar presente en el interrogatorio ya que él es un menor aun, supongo que usted es el padre del pequeño ¿Verdad?

— No, no soy su padre, a decir verdad él no lo tiene, el maldito nunca se quiso hacer cargo del pequeño, y realmente no tiene ningún otro familiar. — soltó con cierta amargura el ojiazul.

— Bueno, ese sí que es un grave problema porque él al ser menor de edad necesita un adulto que se haga cargo de sus cuidados más que nada un familiar, si no lo tiene entonces tendremos que llamar a protección de infantes para que se lo lleven temporalmente a una casa hogar, hasta que su mamá se recupere por completo. —sentencio el oficial con pesar ante la sorpresa del Seiya.

— ¡¿Qué?!

 **CONTUNUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5 Un nuevo amanecer

**Hola mis hermosas estrellitas del cielo, ya les tengo el capitulo número 5 de este hermoso Mina - Seiya así que espero lo disfruten tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, como ven he estado actualizando constantemente procurare hacerlo ya seguido tanto como mi pesado itinerario y el muso me lo permitan he, he, he, he, he ya saben que si desean saber mas de mis próximas actualizaciones pueden pasar a mi facebook en el que me encontraran como Magguie Aino también quiero agradecer los hermosos reviews que me han llegado, solo han sido dos pero con ellos me doy por bien servida, todos los personajes son de la gran Naoko Takeushi y solo algunos de los personajes hasta ahora ocupados son de mi autoria y no los uso con el fin de lucro, recuerden dejarme un review si no me pondré triste :( ... les mando un abrazo enorme y un beso bien tronado que se quedara tatuado en sus cachetes :D ¡NOS SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO!**

 **Y recuerden( Lo siento lilo y estich tenia que tomar prestada su frase), OHANA significa familia y la familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida, pero si te llegan a olvidar como a mi pobre angelito siempre piensa en un buen chocolatito caliente y unas galletitas de chocolate o mejor aun ...¡TACOS! :D**

 **CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA PROMESA**

 **CAPITULO: 5**

 **AUTOR: MAGGUIE AINO**

— Así como lo oye joven, no podrá irse el niño con nadie más si no es un familiar cercano, al no tenerlo entonces quedara a disposición del gobierno y hasta que la señorita Minako no se encuentre en excelente estado de salud, permanecerá temporalmente en una casa hogar.

— Pero… pero no pueden, el necesita a alguien que lo conozca y yo soy el más indicado no pueden hacerlo no pueden llevárselo así como así, debe de haber alguna otra forma— el moreno con desesperación trataba de encontrar alguna otra solución para evitar que alguien se lo arrebatara de las manos.

— Sí que pueden llevárselo… al menos que…

— ¿Al menos que… qué?

.

.

.

Desde hacía algunos minutos que el pequeño Izumi se había despertado en una forma bastante agitada, por lo que al verlo alterado una de las enfermeras no dudo ni un segundo en brindarle un cálido abrazo, sabía que lo necesitaba, de alguna forma se había enterado por lo que el pequeño había pasado así que dedujo que aquel pequeño rubio lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos era un reconfortante abrazo para no volver a caer en una crisis nerviosa, el pequeño al sentir aquellos desconocidos pero cálidos brazos se dejó envolver en ellos y poco a poco se fue calmando.

La enfermera poco tiempo después al ver que su respiración ahora era más acompasada se separó de él poco a poco, le brindo una sonrisa y apretó el botón de emergencias para que el médico que lo estaba atendiendo fuera a checarlo, así que mientras él llegaba la enfermera trato de distraer a Izumi.

— Hola pequeño ¿cómo te sientes?—Pregunto con cautela la joven, sin embargo el pequeño aun temeroso por el horrible sueño que acababa de tener y por lo acontecido en su casa se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

— …

— ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿A caso no confías en mí?

— Mi… mi mamita dice que no debo hablar con desconocidos—sentencio el más pequeño.

— Tu mamita es muy sabia, pero yo soy una enfermera, así que no tienes por qué tener miedo, no te hare nada malo de hecho yo ayudo a las personas que se encuentran enfermitas así como tú lo estas ahora ¿Vez?

— Si… mi mami dice que los doctores y enfermeras son buenas personas, cuando me enfermo ella me lleva al doctor y siempre que termina de revisarme me da un caramelo— la desconfianza que su mirada reflejaba pronto fue sustituida por una llena de inocencia y de admiración cosa que la enfermera termino por hacerla feliz.

— Mi nombre es Michiru Kaiho ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

— Me llamo Izumi Aino

— ¡Wow! Que nombre tan bonito, ahora ya no somos unos desconocidos ¿Verdad?

— Si, gracias, su nombre también es bonito, entonces… ahora que ya no somos unos desconocidos ¿Somos amigos?

— Claro si tú lo deseas podemos ser amigos, ¿Sabes una cosa?

— No ¿Qué cosa?

— Pues que siento que tú te podrías llevar muy bien con mi hija, tiene 6 añitos y se llama Hotaru.

— ¡Yo también tengo 6 años! ¿Podemos ella y yo ser amigos también? ¿Podríamos ir al parque juntos algún día? así tendría a alguien con quien jugar—exclamaba emocionado Izumi a la joven madre quien no paraba de reír con cada ocurrencia que el pequeño rubio decía mientras ella solo asentía.

.

.

.

— Bueno la única forma de evitar que el niño quede en una casa hogar temporal es que el niño tenga un tutor legal a parte de la mamá, es decir no importa si es o no familiar mientras que tenga el documento donde la madre lo considera apto para hacerse responsable de su hijo en caso de algún accidente ¿Me entiende?— En ese momento Seiya sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, por un momento se había olvidado que desde hace ya algún tiempo Mina ya lo había hecho tutor legal del pequeño por si una situación como esta sucedía solo que con todo lo que paso hoy no había tomado en consideración.

— Entonces no habrá ningún problema oficiales, de hecho yo soy tutor legal del pequeño desde hace ya algunos años.

— Pues si es así necesitaremos que lo pruebe con el documento correspondiente

— Si, si no habrá ningún problema ahora mismo llamare a mi abogado para que pueda traen una copia del documento y así no haya ningún problema para sacar de acá a Izumi.

.

.

.

— Hola, hace tiempo que no te veía Minako—una voz extrañamente familiar de una mujer, se hizo presente mientras se acercaba lentamente a la única luz que iluminaba a la extrañada rubia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a mí?

— Si, ¿A quién más me dirigiría?— soltó con una divertida risa ante la confusión de Mina— Eres la única que está aquí

— ¿Minako? A… ¿A caso me has dicho Minako? ¿Ese es mi verdadero nombre?

— Vaya, veo que estas bastante perdida, al parecer has recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza ¿Eh?

— No… no entiendo nada ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no logro recordar nada?— impaciente la de ojos azules se puso de pie acercándose mas a la joven de cabello negro en busca de respuestas.

— ¡Wow, wow, wow!, tranquila, una pregunta a la vez ¿Quieres?, primero que nada porque no mejor nos sentamos, después de todo creo que estaremos un buen rato acá, trata de calmarte, ahora mismo responderé tus preguntas así que tranquila, además hace tiempo que no nos vemos y deseo disfrutar al máximo nuestra pequeña reunión.

— ¿De qué hablas? Nunca te había visto ¿O sí?

— Impaciente como siempre rubia necia, te dije que te calmaras, ahora siéntate para que te pueda explicar todo ¿Quieres?

— Está bien—bufó Mina con resignación

— Así me gusta—dijo la morena mientras se burlaba de la rubia— Mi nombre es Rei Hino o bueno al menos ese era mi nombre en la vida terrenal, nos conocimos desde pequeñas y aunque no fuimos hermanas de sangre lo fuimos de corazón, sé que ahora se te hace difícil recordar y más aún reconocerme pero veras que pronto lo harás, por ahora digamos que estas en una especie de limbo, estarás atrapada aquí hasta que tu cuerpo decida reaccionar, Mina, estas entre la vida y la muerte, lamentablemente esto se debe a que una persona que antes te hizo muchísimo daño el corazón y no habías visto de hace años ha venido a tu casa y te ha dejado bastante mal.

Era demasiada información para asimilar, entendía hasta cierto modo lo que le habían explicado pero aun así no lograba entender del todo, por más que trataba de procesarlo todo o recordar algo no lograba hacerlo, simplemente su mente no se prestaba, así que en lo que Minako procesaba todo lo que Rei le decía, esta última tomo cariñosamente entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia y brindándole una mirada de preocupación a la oji-azul le dijo.

— Mina, mírame pequeña, si hubiese podido hacer algo para evitar esto lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo, no sabes cuánto me duele verte en esta horrible situación, ahora más que nunca debes ser fuerte, debes tratar de despertar porque allá afuera hay dos personas que realmente necesitan de ti.

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas que me necesitan?

.

.

.

Estaba ahí una vez más en aquella fría casa que llamaba hogar, esa que hacía tiempo no tenía ninguna pisca de toque hogareño y la única persona que había podido revivir aunque sea un poco esa chispa ahora estaba inconsciente en el hospital entre la vida y la muerte y todo a causa de un maldito desalmado sin corazón. Ya era de noche y había tenido que regresar a casa solo ya que el médico de Izumi había preferido mantener al pequeño ahí en el hospital para asegurarse de que una nueva crisis no le viniera, así que lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue despedirse del pequeño que yacía dormido en la camilla, sin duda alguna su día había sido bastante pesado.

Desde que su abogado se había retirado después de haber llegado al hospital con el documento donde comprobaba que por ahora él sería el tutor legar de Izumi, se había puesto a reflexionar sobre la responsabilidad que esto conllevaba, ahora un pequeño de seis añitos estaría a su lado para prácticamente tomar el rol de una madre, tendría que alimentarlo, llevarlo al colegio, al parque, estar pendiente de su estado emocional, hacer tareas, tendría que bañarlo, vestirlo, en fin, tendría que hacer cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, a decir verdad ahora que lo pensaba, en todos esos años en los que conocía al pequeño la única función que desempeñaba con él eran los juegos ¿Estaba tan ensimismado en su propio dolor que no vio lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Que estúpido había sido, en ese tiempo de reflexión, se dio cuenta del daño que se había hecho así mismo y del daño que había hecho a sus padres y a su amiga Mina, había perdido años tomando y fumando, perdiéndose en su propio mundo sin reparar en cómo se sentían los demás, había sido un egoísta ¿Cuántas cosas habría sacrificado la rubia para sacarlo de esa depresión? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría perdido en él? ¿Cuánto le habría dolido ver en ese estado tan destructivo a la persona que amaba? ¿Cuándo habría sido el momento en el que ella termino enamorándose de él? Era una verdadera lástima que se hubiese dado cuenta de sus errores cuando la persona que más lo había ayudado a salir adelante, ahora estuviera en la camilla de un hospital al borde de la muerte, se sentía pésimo, estaba enojado y no solo con el agresor por haberle hecho aquella salvajada, si no que estaba enojado con el mismo por no saber actuar como el adulto que era, todo este tiempo parecía un chiquillo haciendo una rabieta pero ya no más, ahora ese niño le necesitaba más que nunca.

Decidido y con un espíritu de fortaleza renovado se levantó con rapidez de aquel sillón, caminó hacia la ventana, abrió completamente las persianas dejando que los últimos destellos del sol iluminaran aquella habitación desordenada y tras un _"No me volveré a dejar caer Rei"_ se dispuso a arreglar aquel desastroso lugar.

.

.

.

La noche para unos había sido como todas, pacifica, romántica, simple, incluso divertida , para otros simplemente había sido una noche de tensiones, proyectos escolares por terminar, proyectos laborales por concluir, insomnio talvez, pero para nuestro pequeño Izumi había sido una noche llena de pesadillas siempre con el mismo personaje monstruoso que hacia algunas horas había tenido la desgracia de conocer y de la peor manera posible, sin embargo cada que despertaba la enfermera de turno, Michiru, lo consolaba y hacia que sus temores se alejaran por unos instantes de su mente, a pesar de haberse conocido durante ese rato Izumi había congeniado muy bien con ella en cierto modo le recordaba a su mamá la cual extrañaba horrores, pero lamentablemente no podía verla porque los doctores le habían comentado que ella ahora necesitaba dormir por bastante tiempo ya que estaba enfermita y necesitaba recuperarse, él hubiese querido ir a verla darle más de un beso en la cara y en la frente, decirle que todo saldría bien, que cuando se recuperara irían a comer helado juntos e irían al parque a pasar el rato como ella siempre solía decirle cuando él se enfermaba, pero los doctores no lo habían dejado, no importaba cuanto suplicara y llorara desamparado ellos no dejaron que la viera, a los médicos les dolía negarle la oportunidad a un niño a ver a su mamá pero sabían que si la veía de la forma en la que estaba, el pequeño se asustaría además las reglas del hospital no lo permitían, así que simplemente el pequeño obedeció lo que le decían, aun no entendía que pasaba, cuán grande había sido la gravedad del asunto, pero se había logrado calmar al saber que estando en un hospital su mami se pondría mejor después de todo los doctores la ayudarían a sanar, sin saber realmente lo delicada que esta se encontraba.

Ahora la mañana había llegado y el después de horas de no poder dormir finalmente lo había logrado hacer y por primera vez después de tantas pesadillas durmió pacíficamente, la enfermera aún estaba sorprendida por el nivel de madurez que Izumi poseía y es que si hubiese sido como otros niños no hubiera dejado de llorar en todo ese tiempo, parecía que el pequeño rubio sabia como controlarse en estas situaciones a pesar de la edad que poseía, tenía gran admiración por el niño, podría asegurar que su mamá había hecho hasta ahora un excelente trabajo para criarlo a pesar de lo joven que esta se veía.

.

.

.

Le había tomado toda la noche hacerlo, pero finalmente lo había logrado, la casa estaba completamente limpia y las bolsas de basura con todo tipo botellas, latas cartones y demás cosas estaban repletas, Seiya ahora mismo admiraba a Mina, porque cada que iba ella a limpiar, aunque él no se lo había pedido, lo hacía en menos de dos horas y a él le había tomado toda la noche, ahora comprendía la gran mujer que ella era. Tras haber acomodado el último plato limpio en la alacena se quitó los guantes admiro todo su trabajo y con el sol dándole los buenos días a través de la ventana dio un largo suspiro, hoy empezaba su nueva vida, tenía que ir al hospital por Izumi y para saber cómo se encontraba la rubia, pero antes quería pasar con sus padres, para aclarar ciertas cosas, pedirles disculpas por haber actuado tan inmaduramente, contarles lo que había pasado con la rubia y finalmente pedirle a su padre trabajar nuevamente en aquella empresa de juguetes que tanto amaba. Así que sabiendo que tenía apenas el tiempo justo, se dio un rápido baño, tomo todo lo necesario, subió a su auto y se marchó rumbo a casa de sus padres. Hoy sería un largo día.

.

.

.

— Trata de recordar Mina, has un esfuerzo, vamos, tu puedes, mírame, ¿Sientes cierta familiaridad al verme, verdad?— dijo mientras la rubia asentía un tanto sorprendida— bien, vamos bien, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos por un momento, concéntrate, respira profundamente y déjate envolver por aquellos recuerdos que tú misma tratas de reprimir, solo déjalos fluir.

La morena se acercó poco a poco a la rubia quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados tratando de obedecerla, Rei tomó su cabeza entre sus manos con delicadeza y deposito un cálido beso en ella, el cual desprendió una hermosa luz que termino envolviendo a ambas.

Y como si se tratara una película casera los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar más, cuando termino de recordar todo, abrió rápidamente los ojos y se arrojó a los brazos de su mejor amiga, quien con una cálida sonrisa la envolvió con cariño entre sus brazos, permitiendo que Mina se desahogara con total libertad, después de todo, en este tiempo en el que la morena había fallecido, Mina no se había podido desahogar como debía de haberlo hecho, no sabía el tiempo que le tomaría desahogarse, pero sin duda alguna estaría ahí para ella.

— Eres tú… de verdad… eres tú… no… no sabes cuánto me has hecho falta Rei… todo este tiempo… me has hecho mucha falta.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6 desahogo

**Hola mis hermosas estrellitas fugaces aca les dejo el capitulo numero 6... hay malas y buenas noticias... las malas son que un personaje muy querido la hara de malota :( lo siento pero necesitaba hacer algo fuera de lo que siempre leemos asi que la hara de mala.. no me odien :( la buena es que... tambores porfavor... ya hay nuevo capitulo :D y es el numero seis.. no es genial :D ok creo que he visto mucho a eva de metal hahahah en fin espero lo disfruten si lo hacen no olviden dejar su review porfis, si odiaron la mala noticia y terminaron de leerlo con sufrimiento.. pues.. dejenme un review de odio... porfi no sean tan malos... saben que cualquier cosa que necesiten saber sobre los nuevos capitulos me pueden localizar a traves de mi facebook que a continuación verán en el siguiente link :**

 **. ?hc_ref=NEWSFEED &fref=nf**

 **Y... ya que vieron mi hermoso perfil doy mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a cada uno de ustedes que me han estado leyendo, los lectores silenciosos, porfavor ya no sean tan silenciosos dejenme review osea mensajito sobre que les parece la lectura anden no sean malitos anden ¿Si? y a los que me han enviado mensajito del capitulo anterior tambien les agradesco, Naiara moon, Mari Barrientos y Miriam Ortiz, gracias chicas hermosas :3 ahora si sin tanto bla, bla, bla. Los personajes de sailor moon no me perteneces ni los ocupo con fin de lucro solo para mero entretenimiento moonie :D los personajes extra fuera de la serie son de mi autoria, sin mas por decir vamos a leer.**

 **pd: A como doy lata verdad... ya prometo que es lo ultimo que diré. eh... ¿que hiba a decir?... mmm... ¡ A si ya me acorde! Si ven alguna falta de ortografia haganmelo saber por favor, acuerdence que aun soy pollita en esto de la escritura ;)**

 **Consecuencias de una promesa**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Autor: Magguie Aino**

Las cosas no estarían sencillas para él ahora que sabía las consecuencias de sus actos tan arrebatados, ayer, su hermano le había dicho con total enfado lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante siendo buscado por la policía sin descanso y realmente creía que sería imposible salir de aquél enorme lio, frustrado y sin poder conciliar más el sueño y aun estando desnudo por la apasionada noche que había tenido se levantó de aquélla cama que compartía con aquélla chica tan fogosa y apasionada que le había ayudado a grabar y publicar en el colegio el video en el que nuestra rubia protagonista se le veía teniendo sexo hacia algunos ayeres, cada que recordaba aquél día en el que la dejaron en evidencia frente a todo el colegio no podía evitar soltar una risita burlona al recordar la cara que había puesto, había sido épico, recordaba como esa misma tarde después de salir del colegio festejo con la chica teniendo sexo del bueno como solía llamarlo él, sin duda alguna aquélla época había sido maravillosa.

Dejando a su acompañante aun dormida entre las sedosas sabanas y esbozando una pervertida sonrisa se dirigió al baño para tomar una buena ducha, siempre lo relajaba y le ayudaba a pensar mejor y más ahora con tanta presión que tenía en su cabeza.

— Que malvado eres, mira que dejarme sola en la cama abandonada solo para venir a ducharte y sin mi compañía para fregarte la espalda— comento la misteriosa chica lujuriosamente.

— Bueno aun no es demasiado tarde para que me friegues la espalda coneja— tras haber soltado una sonrisa por aquél apodo la chica decidida se metió a bañar con él.

— Me encanta que me digas coneja, me siento muy bien identificada con el apodo Kaito y sabes ¿Por qué?— La chica con una voz seductora y una mirada lujuriosa le hablaba mientras acercaba su cuerpo desnudo restregándose sin descaro alguno al peli plata.

— No tengo ni idea, pero quisiera que me dijeras la respuesta coneja— le siguió el juego mientras la tomaba de la cintura con posesividad acercándola más a su viril porte.

— Bueno eh oído por ahí que los conejos se aparean a cada rato y…—acerco su rostro a los labios de él provocativamente para seguir hablando

— ¿Y?— preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

— Y me encanta hacer eso contigo cariño— término de decir mientras rosaban sus labios y se miraban con lujuria desbordante.

— Te oigo hablar pero no te veo actuar— Kaito soltó con burlas tratando de provocar lo que inevitablemente se veía venir.

— Ahora mismo veras de lo que soy capaz— y sin más por decir la llama de la pasión se encendió entre ambos, quienes solo daban rienda suelta al placer desenfrenado que siempre los dominaba.

— Kaito…

— Serena… —entre aquélla ducha caliente solo se escuchaban los gemidos provocados por las caricias arrebatadoras de ambos amantes.

.

.

.

El camino a casa de sus padres estaba a unos veinte minutos en auto, se sentía nervioso después de todo solo hablaba con ellos una vez o dos al mes y no es porque él quisiera hacerlo más que nada era porque el recibía la llamada de sus progenitores para saber cómo se encontraba, en realidad la mayoría de las veces cuando les contestaba era porque lo había hecho por error, ya que todos los días le hablaban, pero simplemente no quería escucharlos, el semáforo de la calle hizo su cambio teniendo que detenerse, seguía pensando en cómo abordaría el tema con sus papás pero una preocupación más vino a el de la forma más inesperada y es que un gran gruñido proveniente de su estómago a causa del hambre que tenía le hizo cambiar de dirección a un restaurant cercano, después de todo, desde el día anterior a ayer no había probado bocado alguno, cuando llego al aparcamiento de dicho local, salió de su auto y se adentró al interior de lo que por ahora su estómago lo ligaba al paraíso de la comida, habiendo pedido su orden tomo asiento y espero hasta que le llevaran su comida, dio un fuerte suspiro lleno de cansancio y por primera vez desde que había entrado a aquél local, se fijó en cada detalle a su alrededor, las mesas repletas de gente tomando su desayuno, unos con cara de cansancio, otros conversando amenamente de sus anécdotas y otros más preocupados por llenar el estómago, el ruido de cubiertos y de la gente platicando le hizo por un momento olvidarse de lo que había estado viviendo los últimos días.

— Joven acá le dejo su pedido— la mesera que le había atendido desde un principio se dirigió a él con una sonrisa agradable mientras repetía su pedido y se lo entregaba al mismo tiempo— Un café cargado, unos huevos estrellados con frijoles refritos y tocino, un emparedado de mermelada de fresa y finalmente un pie de manzana ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa?

— No muchas gracias, seria todo.

— Está bien que lo disfrute, si necesita algo más hágamelo saber por favor. — después de eso la joven mesera se retiró para seguir atendiendo a los demás comensales.

Habían pasado al menos unos cinco minutos, cuando los ruidos a su alrededor cesaron de inmediato, intrigado por saber la causa de ese silencio levanto la vista y pudo observar que todos miraban a una sola dirección, enfrente de ellos donde se ubicaba una enorme televisión, las noticas del horario matutino al parecer empezaban a dar un reporte importante, curiosos pidieron subir el volumen para poder escuchar con claridad y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se vio así mismo en las noticias, estaba el corriendo desesperado en dirección al pequeño Izumi quién le había correspondido de igual manera aquél abrazo y mientras pasaba la escena donde sacaban a Mina y a el oficial heridos sobre una camilla relataban los hechos acontecidos.

— En otras noticias, ayer por la tarde en un edificio de apartamentos ubicado justo en frente del parque número diez, hubo un intento de secuestro hacia un menor de edad, precisamente el pequeño que vemos ahora en pantalla abrazado a lo que parece ser su padre es quien estuvo a punto de terminar en las manos del delincuente, su mamá de nombre Minako Aino al tratar de evitar el secuestro de su pequeño hijo, resultó gravemente herida al igual que un oficial, ambos como pueden ver en las imágenes fueron trasladados al hospital más cercano de la ciudad, no sabemos aún el estado de salud en el que se encuentra la joven madre, pero el oficial de nombre Neflyte Kino quien trabajaba en el edificio como guardia de seguridad desde hacía algunos años ya, recibió un impacto de bala en el pecho al tratar de salvar al pequeño, lamentablemente al llegar al hospital falleció dejando a su esposa e hija desamparadas, hasta el momento los Oficiales aún están en busca de pistas para encontrar al responsable de estos horribles actos ya que al parecer logró darse a la fuga, por el momento es toda la información que tenemos, pero estaremos al pendiente de cualquier otra información. —el pelinegro aun choqueado por las fuertes imágenes transmitidas en televisión, solo pudo ver como varias personas lo habían reconocido, pero eso no le dio tanta importancia como lo que las meseras decían al terminar de escuchar aquello.

— Pobre de nuestra jefa, que manera tan horrible de perder a su marido, tan buen hombre que era, es una pena— Dijo una castaña con enfado

— Si la verdad no entiendo cómo es que pudo pasar algo así, la pobre debe estar destrozada, ayer cuando vinieron los oficiales a contarle lo sucedido a Lita, la pobre no dejaba de llorar.—comentó una rubia con pena

— Ahora lo que más duele saber es que la pequeña Molly crecerá sin su padre. — terminó de decir con evidente tristeza la mesera quien antes le había atendido.

— Vamos chicas ahora no es el momento de lamentarse lo que debemos hacer ahora es apoyar a Lita, siempre no ha echado la mano y ahora más que nunca nos toca ayudarla así que ¡Vamos! a seguir trabajando. — terminó de decir un joven rubio bien vestido, al parecer debía ser el gerente del local ya que desde hacía un buen rato que todos obedecían lo que él les indicaba.

De la nada el sonido de su celular proveniente de los bolsillos de su chaqueta lo saco de su aturdimiento mental, apresurado vio la pantalla y al ver quien le estaba marcando soltó un suspiro de angustia.

— Vieron las noticias ¿Cierto?

— ¡Hijo, gracias a Dios que nos contestas! Te vimos en televisión y vimos lo que a pasado, también vimos lo mal que se veía Mina ¿Dinos como ha pasado todo? ¿Cómo se encuentra ella y el pequeño Izumi? ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?— Con desesperación evidente la madre del moreno trataba de preguntar.

— Tranquilízate mamá dentro de poco iré a casa, de hecho voy en camino solo que me detuve a comer antes algo, creo que será mejor que les explique la situación en cuanto llegue a allá ¿Sí? No tengo mucho tiempo, todavía debo regresar al hospital —Seiya trato de tranquilizar a su mamá mientras que al fondo se lo graba escuchar como su padre le hacía preguntas a su esposa para saber que le respondía su hijo.

— Está bien hijo acá te esperaremos, te vienes con mucho cuidado por favor

— Claro mamá no te preocupes dentro de nada llego. — el pelinegro exclamó con algo de pesar.

— Te queremos mucho Hijo

— Yo también los quiero— finalmente colgó y ante las miradas indiscretas de algunos comensales quienes murmuraban y le veían con pena mientras habían logrado escuchar algo de lo que había hablado con su mamá tras aquélla llamada, sin darle importancia alguna sobre aquéllas miradas, terminó de comer lo que había pedido y ya liquidada su cuenta salió de aquél local y abordo nuevamente el auto para así llegar finalmente a su destino.

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el tiempo en el que recordó todo, un miedo inimaginable empezó a hacer meollo en ella tenía miedo de lo que Kaito pudo haber logrado hacer y Rei lo sabía a la perfección, así que durante largo rato permaneció abrazándola con sumo cariño, tratando de transmitirle apoyo y confort, sabía muy bien que la rubia era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos. Mina mientras seguía aferrada a aquellos cálidos brazos en parte estaba feliz por ver de nuevo a su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo, ¿Cómo es que estaba en una especie de limbo? La frustración de no saber qué iba a pasarle solo hacía que su desesperación incrementara y más preguntas surgían de su cabeza ¿Qué había pasado con su hijo? ¿Qué había sucedido con ella? ¿Por qué Rei estaba ahí? Y muchas otras cosas más solo hacían que un remolino de emociones y sensaciones la tuvieran con los nervios de punta, quería hablar pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta era tan enorme que le impedían formular silaba alguna y las lágrimas no dejaban de acumulársele estrepitosamente sobre sus azulados ojos.

— Antes de decir algo Mina te voy a aclarar algunas cosas, sé que en estos momentos por más que quieres preguntarme no puedes así que escúchame atentamente ¿Quieres?— La morena se separó un poco de Mina para verla fijamente a los ojos con ternura y seriedad al mismo tiempo mientras la veía asentir la cabeza— Izumi por ahora se encuentra bien, no le ha pasado nada más que el susto, afortunadamente Kaito no logro llevárselo, pero eso no quiere decir que esté fuera de peligro, por ahora no puedes hacer nada más que recuperarte, tu cabeza ha salido bastante dañada, así que tu cuerpo ahora está en el hospital recuperando de la tremenda golpiza que te ha puesto ese cabrón hijo de… hijo de…

— ¿Hijo de puta, malnacido?— la rubia termino aquella frase con algo de gracia ya que le dio algo de risa el tono contenido de furia que estaba ocupando su amiga.

— Sí, eso mismo—Rei contesto con enojo—Mina Izumi te necesita y mucho, pero recuerda que también Seiya te necesita, sé que él ha sido un cabeza dura, sé que te lastimo demasiado lo que te dijo pero, tu más que nadie sabe que él no es así, él está arrepentido de lo que te dijo, cuando iba a disculparse ayer por la tarde, por todo lo que te dijo se topó con lo que había pasado en tu apartamento. Por el momento él se hará cargo de tu hijo y estará al pendiente de ti, créeme amiga habrá buenos y nuevos cambios a partir de ahora pero debes ser fuerte, no estarás sola nunca más, solo tienes que creer y confiar en tu corazón.

— Rei, todo lo que me estás diciendo hace que me sienta más perdida de lo que ya estaba, es difícil para mí mantener la calma ni siquiera sé cómo llegue a este lugar, tengo miedo y mucho, mi pequeño está en peligro y… y… y no sé qué hacer, me dices que está bien pero no del todo, ¿Sabes cuan desesperante es que una madre escuche eso? No me pidas que me calme. Cuando te fuiste y nos dejaste, me dijiste que cuidara de Seiya, que lo apoyara, que no lo dejara solo, que fuera fuerte, que él me necesitaba, pero no comprendo aun porque me dijiste eso, no comprendo por qué dices que él me necesita si solo he sido un estorbo, me siento tan mal, no tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar, además me siento muy mala como amiga tuya, no sé ni cómo es que tu estas acá conmigo sonriéndome como si nada cuando yo te he traicionado, me he enamorado del que alguna vez fue tu prometido Rei, soy un monstruo, me avergüenza verte siquiera a la cara ya no quiero seguir, sería bueno que muriera de una vez por todas, no puedo seguir con esto.—Finalmente, después de tantos años de angustia, dolor y desesperación contenidos, fueron liberados ante la pelinegra en forma desesperada y angustiosa.

— Mina escúchame no quiero que vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez ni quiero que pienses de esa forma tan horrible—le reprendió con firmeza mientras ella también lloraba— tu aún tienes mucho que vivir, no puedes rendirte así como así, me oyes, tu eres fuerte, tienes a un pequeño que te espera, no puedes abandonarle, si tu sentiste feo con la muerte de tus padres ya estando grande, imagina el dolor que sentirá Izumi, él es un angelito muy pequeño aun, no seas egoísta— mientras que seguía con su reprimenda, la morena sujeto con firmeza ambos brazos de la rubia, tratando de verla a la cara pero Mina la mantenía agachada, ambas no podían evitar derramar constantes lágrimas después de todo el dolor y la fragilidad eran palpables, y la forma de calmarse era conversar sinceramente y desahogar aquellos miedos que por tanto tiempo habían sido mantenidos dentro de sus corazones. Rei tratando de deshacer aquel nudo en la garganta por el dolor de ver así a su amiga sin soltarla de los brazos continuo hablando— Mírame bien— dejo de tomar sus brazos para depositar sus manos a la cara de la rubia, obligándola a que la viera a los ojos— debes ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca, en ningún momento he dejado de olvidarlos y de extrañarte a ti a Izumi y a Seiya, si hubiese estado en mis manos, si me hubiesen dicho que podría escogen la vida de la muerte hubiese escogido la vida, estar a su lado, pero no pudo ser así y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, porque odio verlos sufrir cada día y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, así que no vuelvas a decir que es mejor que estés muerta, no es gracioso, debes vivir, tienes una hermosa vida por delante, quiero que no te sientas mal por haberte enamorado de Seiya, él fue mi amor en vida, pero ahora yo estoy con Dios y ahora el amor de tu vida es él, no estoy triste, no decepcionada, ni dolida, ni me siento traicionada de ninguna manera, al contrario me siento feliz por ti, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que pueda existir en la vida, si no hubiera amor, el mundo no sería nada, así que estoy feliz por tu amor hacia Seiya— al escuchar estas palabras por parte de Rei, Mina no pudo evitar, sentir un alivio en su corazón el peso de su remordimiento desapareció por completo y sin poder soportarlo más se lanzó llorando a los brazos de su amiga quien con lágrimas y una sonrisa cálida la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos, con el cariño que siempre la había caracterizado estando en vida.

.

.

.

El tiempo que había estado ahí sentado al lado del pequeño rubio observándolo con detenimiento fue algo que lo había calmado considerablemente después de las ultimas tormentosas horas que habían vivido, le fascinaba ver como su cara estaba calma, sin ningún rastro de tristeza, sin ningún rastro de temor, le gustaba la forma en que dormía, como su pecho subía y bajaba con calma porque sabía que esta era la única forma en la que Izumi podría estar relajado, perdido en un mar de sueños hermosos, sin temor a nada, ni a nadie y él ahora como tutor legal del pequeño se encargaría que nada malo le pasara, ahora mismo sus papás estaban en la recamara en la que se encontraba Mina, viendo el estado de salud en el que se estaba, ya que cuando les contó todo en cuanto había pisado aquella casa que durante años fue su hogar, sus papás se pusieron de pie y lo acompañaron hasta el hospital, aun en estado de shock, obviamente al contarles todo no evitaron derramar lágrimas ya que después de todo ellos conocían a Mina desde hacía tiempo también y le tenían demasiado aprecio, para ellos la rubia y el pequeño Izumi eran como si fueran su propia hija y nieto respectivamente, así que ahora estaban con ella. Por unos momentos Seiya se había perdido en sus pensamientos pero la mirada somnolienta de cierto pequeñín le hizo volver a la realidad.

— Hola enano ¿Cómo te sientes?—Seiya pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro, siendo precavido.

— ¡Papito!—Grito el pequeño con alegría rebosante mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos.

— Veo que te encuentras mejor verdad hijo— contestó con alegría el pelinegro.

— ¡Si, papito! Pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿A caso me enferme? ¿Dónde está mi mamita?— al escuchar todas aquellas preguntas el pelinegro se puso pálido, parecía que el niño no lograba recordar nada y eso le preocupaba así que para cerciorase y tratando de mostrarse calmado apretó el botón de emergencias.

— Si… te has enfermado—Mintió al pequeño para no preocuparlo— deja llamo al médico para que te revise ¿Si?— el pequeño asintió con la cabecita un tanto desconcertado, así que cuando salió de la habitación al toparse con el Medico del pequeño y explicarle todo lo que pasaba este entro cerrando la puerta, impidiéndole el paso a Seiya, después de algún tiempo este salió y dio su diagnóstico.

— Doctor dígame ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué tiene Izumi?

— Lamento decirle que el pequeño padece amnesia

— ¿Amnesia?

— Si, vera esta amnesia en particular fue causa del shock nervioso que padeció, por lo que el niño no logra recordar nada de lo que paso ayer por la tarde

— Eso… eso quiere decir que…que él entonces no… ¿No podrá decirnos quien trato de secuestrarlo?

— Me temo que no señor.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**


End file.
